Little Secrets
by EvilTC
Summary: Every family has a secret. That nasty, little dirty secret hidden away from the light of day. And the Argent's aren't any different, except their secret walks on four legs on a full moon. Some one is coming to Beacon Hills, with a bone to pick with the holy then thou Argent's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**:_ I own nothing that original to Teen Wolf, however I tweaked certain things to my satisfaction. All original material is mine. I have changed small minor things, such as the colour Derek's eyes glow ( blue ) as a beta in the show to yellow. Mostly because I think that colour of eyes while wolfed out should reflect rank. Alpha ( red) beta ( yellow) Omega (orange). I have also added silver as another way to hurt a werewolf in addition to wolfs bane. Thought it does not poison a werewolf like wolfs bane, it does leave scars. Also in this story, I have added or enhanced more wolf like qualities and traits. The story takes place between Magic bullet episode in season one, and continues through out the first season, touching on plot points mentioned in the show. This is a Derek/OC, and rated M. Please expect swearing ( because I like it) gore, ( they are werewolf's) and eventually sexual orientated parts. ( Derek is hot.)_

_Thank you for your time._

* * *

_Summer 1998_

_Charles Argent kissed his wife on the lips firmly on the lips as dusk fell on their camp site in the Beacon Hills Forestry Preserve. They were an hour away from Beacon Hills, where his family had resided for since he was in middle school. His younger sister still lived with his parents while attending community collage in his childhood house, which was a reason why he had suggested that they camp for the week that they were in the area before moving on to Seattle, Washington. _

_His wife, Lily and his younger sister Kate did not often see eye to eye on many things; from the way she raised their children, to the way in which Lily's family hunted werewolf's. Kate often lashed out aggressively, using controversial tactics to obtain information, and Lily mentioned once or twice that she thought Kate fabricated evidence in order to justify killing a werewolf. Kate thought Lily was a jealous, weak traditionalist, who didn't have the balls or brains to lead their unit of hunters._

_They stopped going home for Christmas when Sebastian was five after an all out brawl between the two woman over the mash potatoes. _

_To avoid tension and confrontation between the two, it was best that they didn't stay at his parents house for their short visit. With the surprise arrival of his younger brother Chris, his young wife Victoria and their four year old daughter Allison, the house was full anyway's. It was nice for their three children, Sebastian, Noelle and little Reine to enjoy a rare outing in the wilderness and spend time with their only cousin on his side._

_There was no doubt that his oldest, and only boy Sebastian was enjoying showing off for his grandfather, uncle and father with his archery skills. The boy's marksmanship was exceedingly well for an eleven year old. Hitting the centre of the target they had nailed to a tree more times then not. It made him almost as proud of his son as he was with Sebastian's care for the younger girls._

_Sebastian was always watching for the younger Allison and his two year old sister Reine, catching them when their little feet stumbled, playing pretend and hours of hide and seek with them. And never saying no when his eight year old sister Noelle, a true tom boy chased after him, challenging on everything. Her hunting gun as she called it, was better then his bow. She could run faster then he, was smarter then him. _

_His family left shortly after dinner, wanting to let them have an early night as they had a long drive to make in the morning up to Seattle. Their children were fast asleep tucked into their sleeping bags in the their own tent they shared, worn out from another day in the sun and fresh air. It was the one time he had seen his wife give in to his son who insisted that he was big enough to protect his sisters, therefore should have his own tent._

_He and his pretty red haired Lily were sitting by the fire rehashing the week, over tea. The air had gotten colder, threaten to rain as it often did in the area so they were sharing a blanket while they sat in old lawn chairs. _

"_I can't believe your sister," Lily grumbled as she drank her tea, pulling the blanket up higher on her lap. " she brings nasty-nice to a whole new level." _

"_I'm sorry, Lily-girl." Charles replied, knowing what his wife meant when she referred to his sister's behaviour towards her. Nasty enough to leave a bitter taste in your mouth but nice enough to get away with it." Kate is just a.."_

"_Bitch?" supplied Lily, grinning at her husband who shook his head. She knew it hurt him the distance she had put between their growing family and his by accepting assignments further and further away from Beacon Hills. But Kate under minded her at every chance she got, and Lily would be damned if she left Kate poison her children against her. "It's only fair, Charles. The things she says about my family. Like the Grasvenor's are any less then the Argent's at hunting werewolf's."_

_It was true, the Gravenor's had been hunting werewolf's and that of the supernatural for as many generations as the Argent's. They held were held in the same regard by other hunters, praised and respect and whispered about with fear and dread by the werewolf's. His wife was very proud of her heritage, as much as Kate was proud to be Argent. And Kate would use his wife's pride against her, every time._

_Charles nodded, knowing it best not to defend his sister, or try to explain away her actions. This had lead to many fights at the beginning of their marriage. His wife would not tolerate disloyalty. "Thank you, my darling Lily-girl. I know that this week hasn't been easy for you. Kate certainly didn't make it so." _

"_She knows to well how to push my buttons." Lily attempted staring in the fire. " Especially now, with Noelle and Reine. Reine is still a baby, she won't remember anything that Kate says, but Noelle is eight. She's so smart, she picks up on things so fast. I want them to have more of a childhood then either you or I did."_

"_I know, Lily-girl." Charles agreed, thinking about how he would have liked to wrap his hands around Kate's neck when he caught her telling Noelle about the story about La Bete du Gevaudan, the werewolf that his family was credited with killing back in the seventieth century. Kate knew what he and Lily's wishes were for the children. "The week is done, let's finish our tea and find other things to occupy our time here before we leave."_

_Lily smiled at her husband's suggestion. This was why in seven months they would be expecting their fourth child. But after ten years of marriage, three children she was more then pleased that he found her attractive, and sexual satisfying. She poured the remaining liquid out of her cup onto the grass beside the chair. "I'm ready now."_

_Charles laughed softly. He loved his Lily more then anything. She was the only one for him, the light in his eyes, blood in his veins and the beat in his heart. She was his everything. He thanked the lord, every night he came home to her. Knowing her open arms, soft body and loving heart were waiting for him at home brought him back to her every time he went out to hunt. _

_He set his tea on the ground beside him and gathered up the blanket in one arm and took his wife's hand. He was more content to let the fire burn out in the large stone circle. He pulled her towards their tent, not far away from where their children slept. _

_They never made it to the tent._

_Neither Charles or Lily saw it coming. Gerard, Charles father had swore up and down that the pack of wolves whose territory was Beacon Hills were peaceful, and obeyed the code. They were not here for a hunt, had sent most of the supplies and guns ahead with their men to Seattle. _

_The first wolf snatched Lily from his grasp before he even turned around. The next was upon him before he could make it to the tent for his gun. Charles felt his body get dragged to the ground by the male werewolf, claws cutting deep into his arms. For a brief moment, he he felt relief that it was a Beta werewolf not the Alpha that was ripping into his flesh, as it was every hunters worse fear to be turned._

_Death was so much more appealing then becoming a monster._

_Lily was screaming as the werewolf's torn into her stomach, killing their unborn child first. She screamed for Charles, her father and then finally god before she screamed no more. The werewolf finally tore her throat out. _

_The last thing Charles saw before darkness consumed him was his son. Sebastian's flaming red hair flying out of the tent, bow and arrow in his hands, his sisters stumbling out after him. His brave, stupid son notching an arrow and hitting the werewolf that killed his mother in the throat before another beast was upon him. It's red eyes glowing through the eerie darkness._

_Charles's last thought was a simple one. He prayed they all died. _

_Because death was so much more appealing then becoming a monster. _


	2. Chapter 2

Fall 2011

Derek Hale paused as the wind shifted, bringing with it a scent that he was surprised to smell. Dirt, gasoline, gunpowder, sage, lemon and lavender. His nose and mind picking out each individual smell that built the scent he brought deep into his lungs. Underneath the other smell was one that left a sour tang in the back of his mouth. It was the note in a werewolf's scent that told him, it was a bitten, female werewolf.

Here, in Beacon Hills, California. Territory to the Hale werewolf family. Where a blood crazed, mad alpha was going around murdering humans. A very, well publicized horrific murderer.

Sniffing again, Derek frowned. There was something off about the scent. While it wasn't rare for a female to be a werewolf, it was more likely for them to be born into a family, and less common for them to be bitten. They generally had a rougher transition then a male. There bodies rejected the transition more often then not.

He brought his collar up around his neck of his leather jacket, and increased his pace to his sleek black Camaro. He slid into the leather seat and closed the door, cutting of the scent. He started the car and pulled out onto the street. Derek's dark eyes looked in his rear view mirror, seeing an old Chevy truck following a few car's behind him.

He had seen the old beat up truck in more places then could be a consequence. It was logical to think that this other werewolf was following him. It was possible that the female didn't know about Scott, a recent turn by the crazy Alpha.

Derek himself, was more wildly known. Less for coming from the once exceptional Hale family, one of the largest family packs on the west coast and more so for being one of the three surviving Hale family members of the fire that killed his entire family in one brutal fell swoop.

He was much easier to find, since he wasn't hiding like Scott.

Derek turned left at the next street and watched the truck make the same turn. He slowly lead them out of town towards Broken Creek Wildlife preserve. It was one of the larger sections of undeveloped land in the area. It backed up on the Beacon Hill Forestry preserve, where the first of many dead bodies turned, and where Scott received his bite from the Alpha. Broken Creek was not open to the public as the BHFP was. It would be prefect for a little chat, wolf to wolf.

Derek was not in the mood to deal with another pup, he had enough problems with Scott's control issue and his own vendetta with the Alpha.

Noelle Grasvenor frowned as she followed Derek Hale out of town and down a highway stretch. She stayed behind him a reasonable distance, and hoped that following him would be much more informative then watching Scott McCall, who went to school, had frantic conversations about topics that his little human friend Stiles should know nothing about, played a sport he had no business playing now that he was a werewolf and made out with his human girlfriend whose family were definitely not their kinds friends.

The twenty one year old watched the fancy black Camaro pull off the highway and down a beat up dirt road. She continued to drive a mile or so down the highway before pulling off to the shoulder and getting out of her truck. She shoved her keys into the front pocket of her jeans, and snagged the hair elastic from her wrist. Noelle gathered her copper red hair and tied it up in a high messy bun.

It was going to rain soon, Noelle could feel the pressure in the air, heavy and moist. The closer you got to the Washington State border the more it rained, and Beacon Hill wasn't some 75 miles from the border line. It rained here a lot. It was cooler here in the late fall, but it didn't bother Noelle much as werewolf's ran at a higher temperature then humans, making the crisp wind feel good against her bare arms.

Stepping away from the highway, Noelle's old steel toe work boots made no sound as she moved into the forest. She made sure to say down wind from the road that she saw Derek drive down as she pushed further into the dense forest. Her brain checking off the familiar sounds of the woods.

It was slightly suspicious that Derek was out here. Either he knew she was following him or this was going to be here chance to flush out the whole reason for her being in the middle of no where Beacon Hills.

The werewolf hunting family, the Argent's had come for the Alpha. The blood thirsty, human dropping, mother fucking crazy Alpha. And she had come for the Argent's. Well, at least one Argent in particular.

If the Alpha was meeting Derek, it was possible that one or more members of the Argent's would be lurking around somewhere.

She caught Derek's scent three miles into the woods. Pine, burnt wood, grass, spicy aftershave and that sweet note on the end of the scent telling her that he was a hereditary wolf, invaded her nose. It made her mouth taste like she swallowed a mouth full of honey. She inhaled deeply, noting the smell was a few days old as it wasn't as heavy as it would be he had been there today.

She moved on, picking up her pace as she changed directions from heading directly into the woods to cutting back towards the road. She was hoping to pick up today's scent trail, not wanting Derek to get to much of a lead on her, she needed to find it soon.

By the time she stumbled across his trail, it was almost dusk. The forest around here was casting shadows in the late afternoon light. Noelle's eyes adjusted accordingly and she scanned the woods around her.

Something didn't feel quiet right. Two many old scent trails of just Derek. No other wolf.

Noelle listened around her, closing her eyes and trusted her ears to tell her what was around her. Bird, bird, creek bed half a mile away, frog, cricket, squirrel, bird, bird, twig.

Fuck.

Derek watched the smaller, red head wolf whip around to see him charging her. He was taken aback for a moment as he came at her. Her heart shape face would have been pretty if not for

the long jagged scar that curved around from her ear, along her jaw ling and down her throat to her chest.

Noelle swallowed hard, as her feet started to move. Derek was coming for her, hard and fast and she needed not to be standing where she was by the time he got to her. He out weighed her by at least a hundred pounds, had six inches on her and was a very dominate beta.

She pushed her legs to move faster, jumping over fallen logs, and making sharp unpredictable turns around trees. Slipping her smaller frame into close spaces, forcing Derek to bank around them to stay on course with her. She used her smaller size, for speed and agility. Noelle wanted to push Derek, max out his speed before making her move. She needed to be careful, keep out of his long reach or she would be in trouble.

Noelle could take a punch and give one right back, but she knew she wouldn't last long in an all out brawl. Brains before brawn had saved her ass in the past but she had enough bad experiences to know it wasn't always the case.

Derek was impressed as his lungs started to burn, and his legs ache. Little wolf had speed, and cunning. He watched as her legs ate up the ground in front of him and propel that shapely behind just out of his reach. Chasing after this female felt like fun, reminded him of simpler times from years ago where he used to chase his sister and cousin's through these woods.

The though came out of no where, and Derek felt the all too familiar anger course through him. It pushed him harder, wanting to put an end to this stupid game.

Noelle burst into small clearing, and in a better moment she would have taken in the view of the late summer wildflowers blooming on a crisp fall day but she had bigger things on her mind. Derek had caught a burst of speed and damn it he was just finger tips away from grabbing her.

She stopped, so abruptly that Derek didn't have time to adjust his course. Couldn't readjust himself to go around her but slamming into her bent over form with such force that if Noelle hadn't have set her feet in she would have been thrown. She used his momentum and size against him, as his body came into contact with her own, she twisted at the last moment and shoved out hard with her hands.

Derek felt the impacted of her hands on his chest, for a moment he thought she broke a few ribs, The thought left his mind as he felt his body fly across the field. He hit the ground hard, and knocked the fucking wind right out of him. But he pushed himself back to his feet, just in time to see that shapely behind disappear back into the woods. Little wolf was heading back to her truck. He could hear her heart beat, thumping away faster and faster, her feet no longer moving quietly but with purpose.

It was when he hit the woods again, that he smelt it. Fear, so thick and so sweet it bitter. It tasted wrong in his mouth, but it was so hard to resist. The predator in him loved the scent of fear, bringing the more basic nature of the wolf in him to the surface.

Fight or fuck, his wolf wanted to know.

Derek could feel his claws coming out, his teeth elongating into sharp, dangerous canine fangs, and he was very, very close to a full wolf out. His longs legs ate up the dirt ground beneath him and he caught sight of her red hair in the dim light. The wolf wanted to be closer to her, needed to have her.

Despite knowing he was almost tapped out for speed and energy, Derek felt a burst of speed and closed the gap on the smaller wolf. His long arm reached out and missed the back of her shirt by inches. Looking ahead, beyond the female he saw his opportunity.

Knowing her pattern of shoving her smaller frame into smaller spaces to force him to move around, he knew she was going to veer hard to the right to fit through a small opening between two trees. He threw himself at a tree further right of where the red head was sliding between those two trees. Derek's size ten boots hit the truck of a large oak with a thud, as he swung his body around, colliding with the much smaller wolf.

"Mother fucker." gasped Noelle as clutched her chest where Derek body had hit her. It threw her back, hard into the underbrush. Her chest was on fire, and there was more then a healthy twinge of pain in her ribs.

_Get off the ground girl-child. _Her wolf was screaming at her. The wolf knew they were in trouble. Big, fucking trouble.

"Back off Hale." growled out Noelle as she stood still clutching her chest. Seeing Derek so close to transforming was pushing her fear levels up higher then they were before. She knew this was going to make it worse, knowing exactly what the smell of fear did to dominate wolves. They liked to fight then fuck. She wasn't going to last long in a fight and she was sure as shit wasn't down for a dirty fuck.

"Little wolf, why have you been following me?" Derek heard his question come out more guttural and like a growl, his words fangs making it harder to sound human. He watched the female before him, body tense, claws coming out, and when she lifted her head to show her own set of deadly fangs, her eyes where no longer human.

They glowed, a bight amber orange.

"Omega." Derek bit out, now knowing what was off about her scent. Female werewolf's were not omegas. He had never heard of one being an omega, the lone wolf, the lost wolf, the dead wolf. There were too few females, they were suppose to be treasured, cared for and cherish. Not left for dead, alone. Bitten or born, it just wasn't done.

"Beta." she addressed him. Noelle was used to the shocked expression that was dancing across the face of Derek Hale. He wasn't the first to look at her that way.

Derek took a step towards her and watched as she took four steps back to get away from him. He was trying to catch his breath, and force his wolf down. Her fear was so thick it was choking him, and he needed to think clearly. She was smaller then him, weaker, female and an omega. His fight response died hard, and it was replaced by a need that he didn't want or understand.

He wanted to comfort her, protect her and the wolf wanted to be closer. He had never had that type of a response to an omega that he had encountered before this.

"I asked you a question, Omega." Derek's voice had returned to normal, now that his teeth looked very, very human.

Noelle pushed back the change, loosing the fangs but keeping the claws. She wanted some protection but wanted to show Derek a good faith gesture. " I don't know what you are talking about, Hale. Just out of a merry old stroll."

"Lie." Derek sneered, hearing her heart beat sped up as she spoke, her words tasting bitter in his mouth. The wolf was telling him, she was lying to him. " Try again. This time, I want the truth."

"What fun would that be?" she asked him slowing her breathing down. Her legs burned, and she could already feel her body healing, eating up the remaining energy she had left.

"I could think of more then one fun thing to do then this." Derek heard her heart beat jump and smelled the spike in her fear at his suggestion. He mentally took a step back, and looked at the little wolf before him.

She reached mid chest on him, he would guess she stood a solid five' six inches, weighed around 120 to 130 pounds. Short legs that where lean, running legs, with wide hips that lead a shapely, plump behind. Solid shoulders, toned arms and she looked fit. Pretty heart shaped face, creamy white skin and bright red, curly hair. And lots of scars, not just the one on her face. Her arms were covered in thin razor blade likes scars. All old, some that he could tell had been deep while others where superficial.

Someone had cut this little wolf up bad with a silver blade, Derek guessed. It was the only way to scar a wolf. Sick fuck. No wonder she was stinking of fear. It went against the way he was raised, his father if was still alive would have been disgusted at the treatment this little wolf had received.

"The Alpha." Noelle growled out, smelling the change in Derek's mood. He was angry, and she didn't like that.

Derek frowned at Noelle's words." What do you mean, little wolf?"

Noelle bit out the words one by one, slow and precise." I want the Alpha."

The wide shoulder, dark hair young man's hearty laugh startled Noelle for a moment, making her jump a little bit. " Get in line."

"I hardly think what I said was funny." Noelle scoffed, feeling slightly like she should punch Derek in the face for laughing at her.

"What do you want with the Alpha?" he asked her cocking his head. It was hard for him to ignore the urge to move close, but it would only push her away from him, and he needed answers. Needed to know if this little wolf was friend or foe.

"Not your concern."

The wind changed directions and carried something deadly with it. The scent of humans hit both Derek and Noelle at the same time. A red head and a black head both turned at the same instant in the direction the scent was blown in from. Both sniffing hard, and listening for noises to tell them how far the humans were.

The voices were distant, coming back from the direction of the flied where Derek and she had a tussle. Catching three words out of five on the wind, Noelle put two and two together.

"Hunters." she whispered in Derek's direction.

"Fucking Argent's." he growled out a moment later, his dark human eyes glowing beta yellow. 'This isn't done."

"Don't know what your talking about." Noelle muttered as she moved off to the left, claws still out, eyes still burning orange. She could hear the Chris Argent and his men talking through two way radio's spreading out, after they discovered her and Derek's little tussle in the meadow. "They know we are here."

Though, she was very interested in the Argent's, she did not want their first meeting to be on their terms. She preferred to let them think that there were two beta running around instead of knowing that Beacon Hills werewolf population had grown.

"Great." Derek felt the wolf come out, ready to a run. He wasn't interested in being at the Argent's mercy. " Don't get killed before we talk again, little wolf."

"Funny, I was thinking the exact opposite for you." Noelle hissed out with a smile, before she put her boots to action. She ran three miles west of where she parked her truck, leaving behind a subtlety noticeable trail. A few claw marks here and there on the trunks of trees and enough broke twigs and beaten down brush that the hunters who chose to follow her trail would be occupied while she slunk back to her truck.

When she returned to the Chevy she wasn't surprised that Derek had been there. She could smell him all over the truck. Fucker had torn about the cab of her truck, and found the registration in the glove box.

Not that would do him any good. Mabel Rockred was long past dead and the address was for somewhere in Utah.

"Idiot." she muttered as she started the truck and pulled out onto the highway, making a u-turn and headed back into town.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was Sebastian's that woke her, surprisingly. Her brother had always had better ears, natural hunter instincts her father always insisted. He shook her away, with a hand over her mouth then had her wake little Reine who slept beside her. _

_She was confused, but it didn't take long for the noises she started to hear to make sense. Someone outside the tent was hurting her mother. The terrified screams that she knew could only be her beautiful mother sliced through the thin material that was the tent. There were other noises that didn't make sense to her little eight year old mind. _

_Why where there so many angry dogs? What was that wet noise?_

"_Seb what is happening to mama?" she asked him, trying hard to bury the tears that were threatening to swallow her whole. Aunty Kate said tough girls don't cry. And she wanted to be a tough girl like Aunt Kate so bad. _

"_I don't know, 'Ellie." he brother was shoving their sleeping bags out of the way, looking for something. "But I have to help her."_

"_Where's Papa?" she tugged harder on Reine's hand, pulling the shivering girl to her. She looked down and saw her sister's face starting to turn red signally that she was going to start crying._

_Sebastian held up his bow that Papa had gotten him last Christmas. He dug around a moment more for his quiver but only found a hand full of arrows. " I don't know. Reine, don't cry. I need you be a big girl. Pick her up, Noelle."_

_She did as she was told, for once. Her sister felt heavy in her arms, and was wiggling to much for her to get a good grip on. _

"_Stay here." Sebastian told her before leaving the tent. _

_She didn't want to stay in the tent by herself, she was scared. She wanted her mama. _

_The cool air hit her face when she step out of the tent. Her sister was started to cry, Reine high pitch cries becoming lost in her mother's screams. Reine started to fight her, calling for her papa. She lost her grip on Reine who took off towards their father._

_She stayed frozen place, at the sight of her father. He was covered in something, and something her little brain couldn't find any other name for other then monster was on top of him. The fading light from the fire only made the monster's features more frightening when it looked up at her and howled. _

_The noise kicked her little feet into gear as she ran for her sister. Her tiny hand caught the thing material of Reine's nightgown and dragged the screaming child back. She turned to go back to her brother, but she couldn't see him any more._

_Something large and hairy was on top of him. She couldn't see him, just his bow laying on the ground a few metres away from their tent. The noises were loud, messy and far to animalistic for her to comprehend. Someone was screaming. She didn't know who, and then she did. _

_It was her._

_She felt a warm rush down her legs, and realized she peed her self, ruining the brand new pair of power rangers pyjama pants her mother bought her last week. Mama was going to be so mad._

_The monster looked up at her, with glowing red eyes and laughed. Or she thought it laughed, she thought it was funny. Monster's don't laugh. When it moved, she saw Seb in the light of the fire. Covered in the same wet, substance as her father. _

_Blood. _

_She turned but it was too late. She felt pain, along her back. She let go of Reine. _

_She felt the coldness of the dirt on her face, the hotness of the monsters breath on the back of her neck. She couldn't move, it was so heavy. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe._

Noelle woke up with start. She sat up in bed, and ran her hands over her body. For a moment she was eight years old, and afraid of the dark. The sweat on her body was sticky, and her throat was dry. As she swung her legs over the bed and onto the floor she reached out and checked the glock beside the bed. It was still loaded with Nordic Blue Monkshood laced bullets.

She pushed herself up off the bed with one hand and carried the glock into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she pulled out the milk carton and kicked the fridge door closed. She hopped up onto the kitchen counter and set the glock beside her. Pulling open the carton, she drank long and deep.

She wasn't the eight year old who pissed her pants the first time she saw an Alpha anymore. She wasn't afraid of the dark, thought monsters only lived under the bed and in the closet. No, she was long past that.

Noelle shook her head. Putting the milk carton down on the other side of her, she picked up the glock and held it's weighty presences in her hand. The dreams had gotten worse since coming back to Beacon Hill.

She hadn't expected that.

They felt so real, she was surprised that she didn't piss the bed. Noelle liked to think she was tougher then that now. Had been through enough now, that she deserved some answers.

Answers she hoped the resident Alpha would provided, if he didn't kill her first. She doubted the Argent's would tell her anything let alone the truth, with her being a werewolf and all. Hunter's weren't know in general for their trustworthy natures.

Been hunted by enough of them to know that by now.

She would get her answers, by whatever means necessary. The Argent's owed her that. Then she would leave Beacon Hills, and the memories that haunted her in the dust.

She just had to get through tonight. Tomorrow, she would follow Scott around til he lead her to the Alpha. Since it was more then clear that the Alpha was avoided Derek Hale.

Noelle let out a breath, and tried to push the thought of Derek Hale out of her mind. It wasn't hard to connect the dots about her past once given enough information. And there was no loved lost between the Argent's and the Hale's. She had one to many bad experiences because of her what her last name was that she had changed her last name to her mother's. Which wasn't really any better but she couldn't leave everything that reminded her of her family behind.

Noelle knew that there would be no sleeping now. Sliding off the kitchen counter with the glock in her hand she walked over an open space of floor. She set the gun on the ground and started doing push ups to waste time til the morning.

* * *

Noelle stuffed the fourth cheese burger into her mouth as she watched Beacon Hills High school parking lot. It was almost time for the final bell and today Scott McCall would hopefully do something more interesting then talk to humans, make out with humans and do his fucking homework.

It however wasn't Scott that caught Noelle eye but Derek Hale. A very weak, pale Derek Hale. The smell of pain wafted of of him was so thick, that she could smell in down at the end of the street. Stiles, Scott's little human pet was helping the injured Derek into his Jeep before driving off the school property.

Noelle followed.

Derek couldn't put into words the pain his body was feeling. To say excruciating was an understatement of the year. His arm felt as if it was on fire, one that slowly burned before spreading to the rest of his body. The dark lines of the poison from the bullet wound was spreading up his arm to his triceps and he feared it wouldn't be long now before it made its way over his chest.

It would be his luck, that one of his first sightings of the Alpha since coming back to Beacon Hill got him shot with a bullet that was going to kill him in less the forty eight hours. And of course it was even better that the only people he could turn to was freshly turned pup and his idiot human friend Stiles.

Stiles looked at him like he was living death, and he felt like it. There was a sheet of sweat that covered his body and the pain from the bullet was making it hard to control his wolf. Stiles was not making it easy for him.

"You look like death warmed over." Stiles told him, as he glared from the driver's seat in piece of shit jeep. This was not how he wanted to spend the afternoon. His dad was going to be pissed that he skipped half of last period. "Try not to bleed all over my seats."

Derek grimaced, and pulled up his sleeve to check his wound. It had started to puss, and the bleeding had slowed down. This was not a good sign. His body was no longer attempting to heal the wound by flushing out he poison. He was going to die. In this shitty car with an fucking idiot human. "Where are you taking me?"

Stiles tried to control his flinch as his stomach rolled when he saw the dark red of Derek's blood. The nasty yellow-green pus oozing from the bullet hole in Derek's arm. He never had much of strong stomach. "To your house, where else would I take you?"

"You can't take me there." Derek growled in frustration. How Stiles didn't end up dead by now, Derek would never know. Sometimes he was so stupid, even for a human.

"Why not? Where the hell am I supposed to take you?" Stiles as he looked at the pissy werewolf sitting in his passenger seat. He was silently cursing Scott for leaving him with Derek who would probably break his neck before the day was done.

"You can't take me there, while I can't protect myself." Derek told him. It was partly the truth; the other part was he was desperate not to die in the same place as his family. "You have to take me somewhere else."

"There is nowhere else." Stiles told him, as he signalled to pull over. He slid the jeep in behind an old beat up car and turned to Derek as he popped the jeep into neutral and turned it off. He lifted up the e-brake with one hand as he dug around in his jacket pocket with the other hand trying to find his phone. "I have to call Scott. I don't know where to take you, or what the hell to do with you."

The tap on the window, almost made Stiles literally shit himself. Derek was a little bit ashamed that he jumped slightly at the sound. He should have heard the approach of someone else. Should have smelled them. The poison was dulling his senses.

There leaning onto the Jeep was the redhead from the other day in the woods.

The driver's side door opened and Stiles gaped at the strange girl as she reached for his seat belt. He tried to slap her hand away from the belt but was rewarded with a quick and painful slap upside the head. The belt snapped off and he was thrust into the back of the jeep and the redhead was in his place.

"You're an idiot, Hale."

Derek smiled at the silky sound of her voice as she shifted the Jeep into gear and pulled away from the curb. He wasn't a hundred percent sure Scott was capable of coming through for him, in fact he was half prepared to die a painful death from the wolfs bane. If that was the case, at least this wolf would know what to do with his body as she seemed more experienced then Scott was.

But then again a five year old puppy often had more sense then Scott. He needed another wolf with more experience then Scott, as much as he hated to admit it.

He missed a lot of things about his sister, but right now he missed the way she watched his back. Scott had a long way to go before he was at the same level as Laura.

Noelle almost smiled at her good fortune. It looked like the big, bad wolf Derek had gotten himself in a little pickle. If she help Derek out, he would owe her. And planned to collect very soon.

"You don't looked like a Mabel." Derek bit out, looking at her with half open eye. They were glowing an eerie yellow, his wolf was close to the surface.

"That's cause I'm not, Hale." Noelle reached for the keys, pumped the clutch and started the jeep. She reversed out of the parking spot and started down the road.

"Be careful, she grinds in second." Stiles told the redhead that was driving his jeep not sure what the hell was going on but slightly glad not to be the only one in the car with a wounded werewolf any more.

Derek leaned heavily into the seat, cradling his injured arm against his body. He hated being weak around another wolf, especially one more experienced then Scott.

Noelle could smell his pain, it was stifling. Her nose could smell the sweet, sticky smell of Wolfsbane from his wound and smell the richness of his blood. The sleeve of his leather jacket did well to hide the blood that was coming out of his wound but it didn't hide them smell of it from her. She made several turns and began to make her way out of town in the opposite direction of the abandoned Hale house and the Beacon Hills Forestry Preserve.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name, little wolf?" Derek asked her, for curiosity sake. He could smell her fear, still potent as the last encounter they had. He was in no condition to hurt her, and with his current state he was sure she could kill him without much effort.

"I would also like to know who the hell you are." Stiles gave a good impression of hearty growl from the back of the jeep where he managed to sort himself into a semi comfortable position.

"Noelle." She told them without looking at either one of them. It was hard to control her fear, with Derek being so close. Noelle reminded her self after smelling his level of pain that he was far less dangerous then he was the other day. This was all about the means to an end. " Get rid of you jacket if you can, and lift your arm up. I need to be sure"

"What?" Derek didn't comprehend what she was saying to him. She reached over and tugged hard on the jacket, her heart shape face turning to him. She raised an eyebrow and motioned with her hand.

"Hale, stop fighting me, let me help you. Just do what I tell you to." Noelle demanded as Derek obeyed her. She knew it was hard for him, with her being an omega and him a beta. "Please take your jacket off."

He had difficulty getting his arm out, and his eyes rolled back in his head for a moment when she reached across and yanked on the arm of the jacket. He leaned his head against the window for a moment before rolling it down. He need fresh air or he would pass out.

When his arm was free Noelle grabbed his arm and pressed her nose close to the bullet wound. She kept one eye on the road as she took a deep sniff of Derek's wound. She could smell he poison that was running through his body. To be sure of her suspicions, her tongue darted out and licked his blood.

Noelle hissed and let his arm go.

"Did she? Are you serious, she licked your blood! What the hell is that? Is that some kind of freaky werewolf shit?" Stiles was pretty close in his opinion of a hysterical breakdown. Derek scared the shit out of him on a good day and the blood licking was not making him feel better at all.

"Fucking hunters." Muttered Noelle as pressed harder on the gas, and switched lanes and turned off the main road that lead out of Beacon Hills. "You do know what that is don't you Hale?"

"Derek, who is this crazy bitch?" Stiles asked clearly freaking out. He hated being ignored, and like usual shit was not going to plan. He didn't even know what the plan was but this red headed chick was not in it at all.

"I have my suspicions." Derek told her. He turned slightly to Stiles. "It would be in your best interest if you don't piss of the werewolf whose driving. She may not be as nice to you as I have been."

"There are more of you?" Stiles said, as he rubbed his hands over his shaved head. " You have got to be kidding me. What is this town a werewolf haven?"

"Not that I am aware of." Noelle told him as she moved the car onto a dirt road. "We're almost there now; it shouldn't be that much longer."

"Where are you taking us?" Derek asked through clenched teeth as the Jeep hit a pot hole and jarred his body.

"Sorry." Noelle told him, casting a look at him. "There is a cabin, not that far from here. It's safe."

"Wait, are you the Alpha?" Stiles asked leaning forward so he could get a better look at her. He didn't think so but it couldn't hurt to ask. He always thought the Alpha would be a man, and bigger then Noelle. At least Scott described him as being bigger.

Both Noelle and Derek laughed at his questions. One laugh a higher pitch then Derek's strained, deep laugh.

"No, she's not." Derek told him as he breathed deep through his mouth. The pain was getting worse and he was beginning to get light headed. For a moment, he thought he was going to vomit all over the Jeep.

"What are you?" Stiles asked her, becoming more interested in the turn of events. "Are you a beta like them?"

Derek said nothing as he waited for her to answer. It was starting to get harder to control his wolf. If he lost control he would hurt both Noelle and Stiles but Noelle had a better chance of surviving as she could heal. Stiles on the other hand, well he had a 50/50 chance of living through a werewolf attack.

"I'm an Omega." Noelle said as she turned from the dirt road to a gravel road, her speed never slowing. She could see the cabin in the distance, at the end of the gravel road. It was a simple two story two bedroom that was built in the 1970's by a friend of a friend.

"You at the bottom of the pack, that's what an omega is, right?" Stiles asked as he watched they pulled up to the cabin.

"Hardly," Noelle snorted as she put the jeep into park and turned off the vehicle. She opened the door and looked at both of the boys. " It''s complicated. Get out. We won't have a lot of time to get this done before it's too late for him."

"What is going on with him? Do you know what the hunter shot him with?" Stiles asked her, as he followed her out of the jeep and around to Derek's side.

Derek was struggling to get out of the jeep on his own, when Noelle ducked under his arm and pulled his body towards her. He outweighed her by a hundred pounds but she held up under his weight like it was nothing.

Noelle waved Stiles off as he moved to help her; she motioned for him to get the door of the cabin. He darted around the stumbling Derek and the steady Noelle to shut the Jeep's door before heading to the cabin.

" Do you say anything other then questions?" Noelle bit out rather harshly that Stiles decided to shut his mouth.

The walk to the cabin was slow, Derek's body as hurting and he was trying hard to keep the wolf down. He was hurting, and if someone didn't help him he would die.

A hurt werewolf wasn't something you want to cuddle up against, and the last thing he wanted was to be a sitting duck if the alpha came a-calling.

Noelle carefully guided Derek up the walkway from the jeep, she hissed a warning at Stiles when he moved to help her with Derek. The last thing she wanted was Derek going off the rails and attacking Stiles. The fact that he had been able to contain himself this long was a testament to how strong his upbringing as a hereditary wolf was. She shifted his body weight and helped him up the stairs to the door of the cabin.

She handed Stiles her key ring and pointed out the key to open up the front door.

"Whatever the pup is doing, call him off." Noelle told Stiles as they entered the cabin. The look she shot Stiles, scared him a little and it was meant to. Derek got himself tore up by a hunter she had no doubt that Scott had been charged by Derek to retrieve the bullet.

"Whose the pup?"Stiles felt like he was out of his dept again. He could seem to keep up. First Scott gets bit, then Derek shows up, followed by the hunters and this really bitchy hot werewolf chick. Can't a normal guy get a break here?

"Your boy, Scott." Noelle bit out, and pulled the staggering Derek who was growling starting to fight her. " Look, do yourself a favour kid, and get out of here. Take the jeep, get your boy and come back here. But leave now before you get caught up in something you don't want to be around for."

"Leave." Derek bit out the word half pronounced and human sounding, the other half of the word was guttural and growling animal sounding. He was fighting the change and having Noelle around wasn't driving him nearly as crazy as it should.

His wolf reaction now and before was starting to make sense to Derek. A true omega was very, very rare. Noelle was not the common run of the mill Omega, the wolf that couldn't find a place in a pack or was thrown out of a pack against their will. She was in all sense a purer form, closer to the wolf sense of what an Omega was. He had hear his father talking about this type of an Omega twice before he died.

A true Omega's were rare, and an Omega female was an even rarer thing. They were not the bottom of the pack as Stiles thought, but omega's often lived outside the pack because they had the ability to disobey the alpha. They either were killed by the alpha or excommunicated from the pack and forced to live alone.

More often then not they were put down. Permanently. Which is why they were not wildly known.

It wasn't easy to kill an omega, as their natures often drove the stronger Alpha's to protect them. There was a calming effect that werewolf's experienced in their presence, it was of the reason they were some times allowed to live. This is what he was feeling now. He knew he would have tore Stiles throat out by now and he would never allow another wolf near him while he was injured let alone close enough to touch him.

"You should leave too." Derek told her, as she moved him into a room to the side of house on the first floor. There was no windows in the room and the only furniture was a double mattress on the floor with a small night stand beside it. There were a few duffel bags thrown in the corner and the room smelled like her, the smell of lemons and lavender.

"Shut up, Hale." Noelle told him leaning down to lower his heavy body to the mattress. He was pale and clammy. She could see the sweat on his body, she needed to his clothes off of him. Shoving her fear aside, she breathed in deep and exhaled. She could do this.

Reaching down she pulled his shirt of his back and tossed it in the corner. She brought his face close to hers and checked his eyes. They were clouded with pain, and slightly less focused then normal but they were bright gold yellow. She became more concerned when his dark eyes flashed yellow again.

Noelle reached for his arm, Derek's body wasn't even able to half heal the wound, and now the poison was streaking up his arms, in large dark lines spreading away from the wound and towards his more important body parts. Derek's body began to shake with coughs and black blood started dripping out of his mouth.

"Fuck." Noelle hissed out as she reached up and wiped the blood away from his mouth then onto her shorts. She needed to get him undressed as she doubted that he would be comfortable in jeans when his body forced him into a healing sleep. When she reached for the belt on his jeans his large hands stopped her.

"I know you want to see me naked but I don't think I can do you any justice right now." Derek told her, trying to flash that cheeky smile she had seen him use on girls before. It was a bit hard to make out what Noelle was hearing as Derek's words had become mispronounced due to his canines lengthening and his jaw changing.

"Just cause your a hereditary wolf doesn't make me all warm and fuzzy here." Noelle gave him a hard shove to the shoulder and unclasped his belt. With nimble fingers she undid his top button and this his zippier. She gripped the thick jean material and motioned with her head for him to lift his hips.

Derek did as he was told and his jeans ended up in in the same pile as his shirt. He toed off his boots and she tossed them in the pile as well.

Noelle said softly, knowing a little sugar goes a long way with making demands of a more dominate, hurt wolf. "Lay back."

Derek watch as she turned, walked over to the duffel bags and dug around. He was surprised that she turned her back on him. Most wolfs wouldn't do that, either she was entirely too trusting or thought she could take him in his weaken state. "How do you have a hunter's bullet? Cause if you don't and Stiles has called of Scott, you just fucked me."

"I don't let Hunter's shoot me. I kill what comes to kill me. And any smart werewolf should carry a safe pack just in case you know, they make an amateur mistake." Noelle snapped back at him, her hand enclosing on a wooden box. She yanked it out and moved over to the bed.

It was hard, fighting to keep her wolf down knowing any kind of aggression from her would spark an even bigger one from him. Her wolf wanted out, wanted to spill over the surface and grind itself into him. It had been so long since she let herself be around another werewolf. But she needed to be focused or she would have a dead body in her bed.

"You dug the bullet out yourself." Noelle said as she was holding on to his arm, taking a closer look. "That was smart of you."

"I'm not a complete idiot."

Derek shifted so she could sit beside him. He watched Noelle open the box, revealing four silver bullets reeking of Nordic Blue Monkshed or as it was comely called Wolf's Bane. She pried the bottom of the bullet off with her thumb and pulled a lighter out of the box and put it down. She scouted over so she was close to the nigh tstand, dumping the laced gun powdered substance out on the smooth surface. She flicked the lighter and a lit the powder on fire. It starts to spark, emitting blue smoke when the sparks went out.

Noelle watched the powder burns then go out, she wipes as much of the ashes into her hand as she can and turns to Derek. "This is going to hurt like a bitch."

"Do it." Derek hisses, as he presents his arm to her. Noelle had no mercy as she holds the powder to his harm wound, putting hard pressure on it. It's when she pushes her thumb into the bullet wound to hold the ashes in when Derek lets out a menacing growl that made Noelle spine quiver.

The blue smoke wafts up from the bullet wound. He can smell her fear, and turns his head to look at her. Her eyes are glowing like he knows his are. Her wolf reacting to his pain, she made a keening whine low in her throat as she took her hand away from his arm as his body falls backwards and shakes for a few minutes before stopping.

Noelle reached back from him, reaching to pull out bandages, scissors, white gauze and medical tape. She set to work bandaging Derek's bullet hole. The bandage would hold the ashes in as his body would start the healing process.

Derek found himself reaching for her hand, his body shaking from pain and exhaustion. He didn't understand his reaction, as he didn't trust her but in his pain filled haze he wanted her. Needed her close, to smell her and feel her warmth. He was so cold.

Noelle nodded, knowing what he wanted, could smell want he needed. His skin was so cold, and damp. He was in pain and needed comfort. Her fear rose up, catching in her throat.

Derek started to make a keening noise, a low and high pitch as his body tried to shift away from him when he smelt her fear. He had pushed her personal boundaries far, too far. But he needed the comfort of a pack he didn't have.

"Won't hurt you." it was barely a whisper, spoken with half open eyes. It was a plead, and Derek hated himself for begging for comfort.

Noelle nodded, pushing back her own fear. Derek was not the wolf that hurt her, she was not fifteen anymore. Her wolf trusted him, she would have to trust her wolf. She pushed him back towards the mattress, and started to strip down.

Derek watched cradling his wounded arm to his body, her wiry form peel off her tank top, revealing a blue and black lacy bra. The scar on her face continued down, cutting around her flat, toned stomach and around her rib cage. It didn't look like from Derek's pain filled eyes that there wasn't much of Noelle that hadn't been cut up at one time or another.

Noelle tossed the shirt and shorts to the side where Derek's clothes were and kicked of her flip flops. She gave a fleeting thankful thought about wearing a matching set of bra and panties before crawling into bed with Derek. His large body dwarfing her small one, the heat from her body made him hiss in pleasure. He wrapped his frame around her smaller one, dropped his head into her neck.

Her fear rose again, and it wafted into his nostrils. He could feel her shaking almost as much as he was. Derek didn't want to move, but when he started to smell the sour smell of pain mixed in with her fear he started to shift away from her.

"No." Noelle reached and pulled him back. She rested her hand on the back of his neck, holding him firmly to her.

"Won't hurt you." he said for the second time, into the soft skin of her neck. He nuzzled her there, gave her an affectionate nip one might give their pack mate. "You feel nice."

Her wolf was relaxing, content with how close he was to them. Pleased almost with the amount of skin to skin contact. "I don't know how long I can stay like this."

"Kay." Derek mumbled, feeling the tension and worry leave his body. His face was sweaty and cold, his wounded arm was cradled between them, as if her needed her to keep it safe for him.

She could feel him inhaling her sent, and his other hand running up and down her spine sending a trail of fire through her body, where his body met hers.

"Sleep Hale." Noelle whispered, bring her hand up and running it softly through his dark hair. " Sleep, and heal."

"Alpha." Derek tried to get out as his body and mind began to feel heavy, sleepy and he could feel the healing process draining him of the last of his energy.

"I'll protect you." were the last words Derek heard before falling into the healing sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour or so later, Noelle heard the approach of Stiles's jeep in the gravel drive way. She disentangled herself from Derek, who whimpered in protest of the loss of her body heat. She tucked him into bed before throwing on a tank and track pants over her bra and underwear. While she was comfortable with her body, and used to her scars she wasn't about to walk out in barely anything in front of two hormonal teenage boys. She'd hate to snap their necks for being their natural perverted selves

Stiles and Scott were walking in the cabin when she shut the bedroom door behind must have filled in his best friend to what had happened and who she was because he seemed not at all confused at all to see her.

"That's her." Stiles motioned towards Noelle. Having a moment to breath without the fear of Derek ripping his throat out, and feeling a slight bit more confident now that Scott was with him, he looked at the female werewolf.

She was shorter then both Scott and him, on the petite side. Red hair, that drew the attention away from her face, and the long scar that stood out when she turned her left side towards them. Now that her eyes weren't glowing orange, they were a pretty grey colour.

"Took you long enough." Noelle raised an eye brow at both boys, they were blatantly starring at her.

"There was this dinner thing." Scott stammered out, he couldn't take his eyes off her scar. He didn't know werewolf's could scar.

"Let's get this out of the way." Noelle cracked her neck and turned to walk towards the kitchen. She needed something to calm her nerves from being so close to Derek and it still irritated her when peopled stared at her scars. "Yes it's a scar, and no I don't want to talk about it."

The cabin was small, three rooms. Open concept living room and kitchen, bedroom, and a small three piece bathroom. Both Scott and Stiles were standing in front of the doorway.

"Sorry." Scott elbowed Stiles who then reciprocated the apology.

Noelle nodded, opened the fridge, she pulled out two cans of soda and a beer. She walked towards the couch and tossed both the soda's the boys. Scott caught both and handed one to Stiles. Noelle motioned towards the couch and cracked her beer. "Sit."

"How's Derek?" Scott asked, flipping the tab open on his soda. The only other wolf he knew were Derek and the Alpha and neither of them made him feel this way. He was calm, not agitated, or afraid.

"Sleeping. In pain but alive." Noelle settled herself into the plush chair across from the couch, tucked back into the corner with her back to the wall. She looked at both boys for a moment. Shit they were really young. Young and stupid. Not a good combination. "You are curious. That's the real reason you came back here with Stiles. Both of you are."

"We don't know much." Stiles confirmed, opening his own soda. He was sitting on the other end of the couch, closest to the door, in case this was not a nice werewolf."What we do know is from the internet and we can't be sure how actuate that is, and Derek isn't or hasn't been to forth coming with information, about what is going to happen to Scott."

"Or what is happening to me." Scott finished looking at Noelle.

"Scott, I'm not some stupid, vapid high school girl who drops her panties when you give her that puppy dog stare." Noelle smiled, a wide snarky smile before she drank her beer. " You want something from me, it doesn't come free."

"Well you have that in common with Derek." Scott frowned, thumbing his soda tab. "What do you want me to do?"

"You, nothing." she said motioned towards Stiles with her beer. "I want him to do something."

"I do anything for you." Stiles stammered out, before correcting himself. " I mean, what do you want?"

Noelle smiled, and gave a little laugh as Scott stared at his best friend. " Let's make a deal. Five questions, I won't talk about the Alpha. Watch how you phrase it, or I won't answer. Then Stiles does me a favour."

"I don't kill people."Stiles informed her. " Or maim. I don't maim people."

"I don't need you to kill people." Noelle chuckled, setting her beer down on the stand next to the chair. "When I want something dead, I take the pleasure of killing it myself."

Stiles swallowed the mouthful of soda and started to cough. He coughed so hard his eyes started to water. " Went down the wrong way."

" I bet."

"It's a deal." Scott agreed. He took a moment to think of his question, careful of his wording like she suggested." Are you like me or Derek?"

"You." Noelle told him, throwing the young pup a bone. He didn't know enough to break down a scent, to see for himself. "Derek is what is called a hereditary wolf. Born from either one or two werewolf's. You and I smelled different then him. There is a note in our basic scent that identifies us to all other werewolf's as a bitten or a turned werewolf."

"Okay, are you new like me? I mean, I want to know if it's harder for us then him. I can't seem to keep control for very long, especially if i get angry or it's close to the moon. Is it hard for you too?" Scott's mouth was running faster then his brain. He didn't know how many questions he just asked her.

Noelle chuckled. Derek was really keeping this pup in the dark. "No I'm not new, I was bitten a long, long time ago. It's natural to change when you are feeling aggressive. It's usually one of the main emotions that trigger the change. Another is pain. The moon has it's own natural pull to force you to change. Controlling that will take you a long, long time. It won't happen over night, and it will be hard. I don't struggle with it as much any more, but I have been a werewolf a lot longer then you."

Both Stiles and Scott were nodding, digesting what she said. Stiles spoke up before Scott and asked the next question. Figuring since he was the one repaying the debt, he was entitled to ask at least one question. "You said earlier that you are an Omega, not a Beta or an Alpha. What is that?"

"There are two different kinds of Omega's. One more common then the other one." Noelle sighed, feeling a little to much like a teacher then she wanted to. " The common Omega is something like what you thought before Stiles, the bottom of the pack. They are often more weaker then the beta and more submissive. While it benefits the pack to have some wolves more submissive then others, it becomes a liability if you have one who is too submissive, to weak enough to defend themselves. Those wolfs are either killed outright by the Alpha or kicked out of the pack, thus becoming an Omega. The lone wolf or a dead wolf because they are easy targets for Hunters. There are many reason's why wolfs become Omega's, but they do not often choose to go Omega."

"Okay," Scott nodded," what is the other kind."

"The other kind is me." Noelle told him, taking a drink out of her beer. " How do you feel, right now Scott?'

"Calm, fine almost relaxed."

"And how do you feel when you are around Derek?"asked Noelle watching Scott pause for a moment, thinking hard to answer the question.

"Agitated, aggressive, defensive, and a bit fearful."

"When you are with Derek, it's your natural reaction, an impulse really to test the limits to see who is more dominate. You are both, young dominate male wolfs. You want to fight, to establish who is top shit. You'll find that same impulse with most werewolf's you meet. Where as you reaction to me is less threatening, your wolf is stepping back more and letting the human side of you take control. And your reaction to me isn't because I am female, it's because there is some basic genetic default with my wolf." Noelle told him, trying to find the right words to explain the difference between the two version's of Omega. " My wolf calms, it does not agitate. Offers comfort before violence, and does not make your wolf feel like it needs to challenge me."

"I feel like I need to protect you."

"That's a common reaction, but I wouldn't suggest trying." Noelle shook her head. " I'm faster, stronger then you and I've been around longer then you. I know how to protect myself. If we are ever in the position where we need to defend ourselves, watch your back. I won't need you to watch mine. Last question, boys."

"How did you have what you needed to fix Derek?"

"The Argen'ts are not the only hunting family around." Noelle told them getting up and finishing the last of her beer. "I kill what comes for me, and a smart wolf never leaves behind something that can be useful later one."Hunters have been using wolfs bane in the last five years in their bullets as a safe measure. Wound a wolf, and it takes off. Forty eight hours later, you got a dead wolf."

After putting the empty beer bottle on the kitchen counter she turned to Stiles. "Time to pay up."

"What do I need to do?" Stiles asked watching Noelle walked towards the closet by the door. She opened it and pulled out a burlap sack that was stitched closed. She tossed it to Stiles who caught it in the gut. The air whooshed out of his chest as he stumbled back a step or two. "What is this?"

"Mountain ash." replied Noelle reaching towards the little side table. She open it's shallow drawer and pulled out a five inch knife. It was shiny and sharp as fuck. Moving towards Stiles, Noelle smirked at the smell of his fear. He needed to get better at controlling his emotions around werewolf's. Or he was never going to make it. "It's a tree also known as Rowan. It is a very old, time tested and true ward against evil. Doesn't sit well with us kind, you know the supernatural breed."

"That's great." Stiles bit out, still looking at the knife. " And what am I suppose to do with it?"

Noelle reached up and silt the bag at the top. " Your going to line the cabin with it. Make a boundary that when the Alpha comes, he can't cross. Otherwise Derek is going to end up dead, and you better hope I'm dead along with him or I'll be coming for you."

Scott moved forward, pushing his way between Noelle and Stiles. "Don't threaten him."

"Wasn't." Noelle said, backing away from Stiles and Scott. " Just making it clear the situation is."

"Okay, how do I do this?" Stiles asked, hoping to defuse the situation.

"Make a circle around the building. Believe that this will stop the Alpha or it won't work." explained Noelle. " Think it while you pour, chant it if you have too. Make a clean circle, no breaks."

"Cause that's not hard at all." Stiles replied moving towards the door before turning to Noelle. " And why can't Scott do it?"

"Let's just do a quick check up here." Noelle said, shaking her head. She pointed to Scott and her. " Werewolf's." Then pointed to Stiles. " Human."

"So?"

"Stiles, Mountain Ash doesn't agree with werewolf's so I can do it. It won't work." Scott replied, as Stiles nodded. " See you are good for something."

"Shut up." Stiles bit out before leaving with the bag to get started.

"He needs to come back in the morning and break the circle so Derek and I can leave." Noelle told Scott, as she moved towards the front door. " Make sure he does that."

"Okay." Scott replied, taking one step out the door." How do you know the Alpha will come looking for Derek?"

"A weak wolf is a liability. The Alpha isn't going to let an opportunity pass him by when he can take Derek out with little effort. Derek is a challenge to him, a dominate beta who is not apart of his pack. He's hurt now, so he makes an easy target."

"What about the hunter's?"

"Oh I've got more then enough tricks up my sleeve for them." Noelle gave Scott a little shove out the door. "Time for you to do. Don't worry about it, Scott."

With that Noelle closed the door and headed back to check on Derek.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek woke sometime in the night, a little dazed at his surroundings. The bed was too soft, smelled of something other then damp, burnt wood, and he smelled like the female wolf from the other day.

He tested out his arm, flexing his hand and moving his arm around. The black lines of the poison were gone, and his body had healed the bullet wound. He was still in a bit of pain, but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling like earlier.

The room was dark, but the door was open and although the kitchen was dark, he could see Noelle moving in front of the stove. The smell of food, meat to be exact made his mouth water. Healing such an extensive wound took a lot of energy out of him, and food, meat preferably was the best way to build it back up.

By Noelle's actions, she was telling him more about herself then Derek thought she knew. Her knowledge about being a werewolf was almost as extensive as his. She knew how packs worked, the hierarchy between pack members, the importance of position. She seemed to be well versed in the ways of the hunter's and the methods of dealing with injuries caused by them. She had been around long enough to know how to deal with a hurt werewolf, and that she needed to feed him when he woke.

Noelle wasn't as inexperienced as Derek once wrote her off as.

"Your awake." Noelle called out from the kitchen, as she heard Derek's breathing change. The slow, deep breathes he took while sleeping changed to longer, shallower breaths when he woke. He was rustling around, probably looking for his clothes. "Clothes are in the wash. Sorry, thought you might like to get the blood and the stink of wolfbane out of you stuff."

"Okay, thanks." replied Derek. The last person to take care of him like this was Laura, and that had been at least two years ago when they still lived together. It was more then a bit weird for him to have someone else look after him. "You got something I can put on?"

"You want to shower first or eat?"asked Noelle as she loaded chunks of barely cooked meat onto paper plates. It wasn't five star restaurant food, but it would fill his stomach with something and give his body a refill on nutrients and energy.

It didn't slip past Derek that the little wolf was staying the kitchen, the furthest she could get from him without leaving the cabin. Now that he was healed, more mobile then he was before he was back to being a threat. The scent of Noelle's fear was slowly building as he moved more, Derek could feel the tension coming off her.

"I won't repay you by causing you more harm." his voice was low, calm and as non threatening as he could make it. Somewhere in his pain rattled mind, he knew what it had cost her to help him. To comfort him, to be kind to him.

"It's not something I can control." It was barely a whisper, if Derek hadn't have been a werewolf he wouldn't have heard it.

There had to be something wrong with the wolf who abused an Omega like Noelle. Something so wrong that it over rid the wolfs basic instinct to protect her. The wolf would have been half crazed or so deep into blood lust that they were mad.

"I'm going to leave the bedroom." Derek called out, slowly getting up. The warning was for her, the slowness that he moved was mostly for himself. His body had healed the outer wound of the bullet hole but it was still purge the poison from the inside. He was still weal from all the healing. " Food first please."

Noelle was sitting at the table, with two plate filled with cubed meat, one in front of her and the other at the furthest seat away from her. There was a large mens track pants hanging over the back of the chair. She had a beer in front her and a two paper cups in front of the seat.

"Orange juice and milk?" Derek chuckled as he picked up the track pants and slid them on his body. He normally wouldn't care about his lack of clothes but he didn't want to upset Noelle any more then his present already did. He gingerly sat in the chair. He watched pop a cube of meat in her mouth and shrug.

"Sugar and calcium. Can't see it not helping you." Noelle washed down the slightly bloody meat with a swallow of beer.

"So no beer then?"

"Not a chance." Noelle gave him a small smile before putting more food in her mouth, which Derek took as some kind of victory.

Least she hadn't tried to silt his throat yet.

The ate in silence for a moment before he spoke up again. "What's with the total darkness?"

"Sorry, it's an old habit." Noelle finished her beer and got up to get another one. She licked the steak juice of her fingers as she opened the fridge. " I would prefer if you leave the lights off. Saves on electric bill."

"Since were making small talk here," Derek started shoving a piece of meat into his mouth, chewed and swallowed before continuing. "you want to tell me why you in Beacon Hills. I know that there is no way you are tied to the Hale pack. We never bit anyone."

"No, I don't suppose you would need too." Noelle shook her head. There were things Derek didn't know about his own pack. Secrets that died with the adult Hales, secrets that an eight year old pup wouldn't know. She walked back to the table and sat down. "Look, I'm not interested in sharing life stories. I already know yours."

"But where the fun is that? If we are going to spend the night together, shouldn't we at least get to know each other better." Derek wasn't used to being told no, and finding that his usual tactics in retrieving information, mainly fear wouldn't get him anywhere with Noelle he was at a loss.

"Eat the food, and shut up Hale."

" You going to at least tell me if the wolf that gave you those marks is at least dead?" Derek watched as her eyes flashed orange before returning to grey. He struck a nerve.

"Would you like to join him?" Noelle asked the question with smile on her face, that didn't reach her eyes.

"Why did he cut you?" Derek pressed, knowing he was pushing her. It was in his nature, he never liked puzzles and Noelle was certainly a puzzle.

"Derek, what do you want to know? You want me to tell you the way the knife burned when it sliced into my skin or how every time I feel someone look at my face, it makes me think of him?" Noelle stared at Derek, eyes glowing orange now. " Better yet, maybe you should asked if I would take the knife over everything else he did to me. Cause I would take the knife, a hundred times over."

Derek didn't say a word, for a moment. The smell of her pain was thick in the air and he had to stop himself from keening. He was sorry that he pushed, but couldn't make himself say it.

"So, you liking the California weather?"

"Your a douchbag." Noelle shook her head, her eyes going back to grey. She ate more meat, liking the juices off her fingers before it could run down her arm.

Derek laughed and nodded. He was one of the biggest douchebags he knew. " I know the turned werewolf's think us hereditary werewolf's are Neanderthals but I can eat with a fork."

"You plan on doing the dishes later?" Noelle got up and cracked the beer. She tossed the cap on the kitchen counter. She grabbed a package of cookies of the counter and returned to the table. " I didn't think so. Enjoy being a heathen, and take some cookies with you on the way to the shower. You smell."

Derek nodded and continued to eat til his plate was empty. He drank the orange juice and the milk, and when he stood up he took a handful of cookies, knowing she was right about the sugar helping him.

He walked into the small bathroom, it was really just big enough for the stand alone sink, toilet and an old claw foot tub with a wide shower head coming down fro the ceiling. Her scent was strong in the bathroom, and she had been thoughtful enough to leave a set of fresh towels for him on the side of the bath tub. He turned on the hot water in the tub and flicked the shower nozzle.

Derek pushed the track pants off, sliding the material over his hips and let it drop to the floor. He looked at himself in the mirror, inspecting the toll of healing such an extensive wound had taken. He looked like shit, he felt like shit.

"Hot water won't last that long." Noelle called out from the living room. She had cleaned up from their dinner and was no starring out the window. " Hot water tank isn't that big."

Derek pulled off his boxers and got into the shower. Noelle wasn't lying when she told him the hot water tank wasn't that big. It wasn't long before he could feel the temperature dropping and he picked up her shampoo. It smelled like lemons and lavender.

He was going to smell like a fucking girl for the rest of the night.

Noelle had pulled the chair up to the windowsill, her bare feet were resting on it and she had a cold beer in her hand. Her eyes were scanning the tree line around the front yard of the cabin. She had seen the Alpha earlier in the night while Derek was sleeping. He had attempted to breach the boundary line and Noelle had to give Stiles credit. He didn't fuck up the mountain ash boundary line.

The Alpha was larger then she had expected, bigger then the two other Alpha's she had seen before. She could make out the taunt muscles working on beneath his dark brown fur as he paced the boundary line for an hour or two before he took off again.

He would be back, Noelle was known to him now. Before he may or may not have picked up on her scent but now he knew where she was, and that she was helping Derek. From the impression he was putting out, he wasn't happy with Derek Hale. Red Eyes had met Orange eyes, and the challenge was put out there.

Come kill me, before I kill you.

Noelle had her own agenda when it came to the Hale pack. And when the dawn early light broke through the darkness of night her debt to Derek Hale would be paid. So ended her help.

Sometime during Derek's shower, Noelle felt the Alpha return. The anger, the malice and the bitterness flowed off the Alpha at a rapid rate. So here she sat, watching and waiting for him to show himself again.

Derek walked out of the bathroom, eating the last cookie he brought with him into the bathroom, and hung his wet towel on the back of the chair. He was wearing his borrowed track pants, slung low on his hips. His bare feet made no noise as he made his way to the fridge. He took out the carton of orange juice, unscrewed the lid and made his way to where Noelle was sitting.

"He's here, isn't he."

"Came looking for you while you slept. Tried the barrier, got pissy he couldn't cross." Noelle turned to look over he shoulder at Derek. The wolf part of her appreciated the effort he took to keep in shape. The way his body looked taunt, shaped and defined. He was slight damp from the shower, smelling a bit more like her then she was sure he wanted. Dark hair, scruffy face and clear dark grey eyes with a kiss of green. Noelle would be he turned a lot of heads. " Took off after a while, I think to go look for Scott."

Derek made a move to get off the edge of the coffee table where he was sitting, but Noelle's arm on his knee stopped him.

"Don't be that wolf. Hale."

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, feeling the heat from her hand through the thin material of his pants.

"The wolf who thinks he can take on an Alpha." Noelle said fully turning her body around to look him in the eyes. " Less then five hours ago I was shoving wolfbane ashes into your bullet wound. Your still weak, and healing. Your not at your best condition, he would tear you apart. You know that."

Derek had to admit Noelle had a point. He was tired, physically drained, and sore as hell. He didn't want to miss a shot at the Alpha. " This might be my only chance at him."

"You live another day, you'll get your chance." Noelle finished her beer, and got up. " Besides you can't leave the barrier anymore then he can come on in to play."

"What do you mean I can't leave?" asked Derek getting up to follow her. He ran a hand through his damp thick black hair. His body was starting to feel heavy, telling him he needed to rest.

"Barrier works both ways. Keeps us in and him out. You'll have to wait till morning when Stiles comes back to break it. Otherwise, it's just me and you sunshine."Noelle left the beer bottle on the counter and made her way over to the bedroom. She stopped at the door and turned to Derek. "I'm exhausted, and you still look like shit. You coming?"

Derek paused a moment and gave a sniff. Her fear level was considerably lower then he had experienced before. Either she was getting use to him or she still considered him weak. He knew what she was doing, offering him a place in her bed like a good pack mate might do. He would sleep deeper beside her, heal faster then out on the couch where his wolf would feel vulnerable.

"Derek, I'm not going to offer twice."

"Coming." Derek chugged the last of the orange juice and left the container on the table. Noelle was already laying on the bed, having shed the baggy track pants she wore earlier. He tried hard not to stare at her but it was hard. She was only wearing a pair of yellow and blue boy shorts and blue tank top. It was an appealing sight, Noelle laying on the bed with her red hair tossed high in a messy bun looking up at him with wide grey eyes. He didn't even see her scars anymore.

Noelle smelled his scent change, and raised an eyebrow. "It's not going to happen. This is just a pack thing. Not a fuck thing."

"Understood." Derek hearing her heart rate increase at his scent change. Her fear of him was based somewhat in a sexual way. Whoever cut her, abused her with more then just a silver knife. He crawled slowly across the bed, taking the side closest to the door.

He laid down propping his head up on the pillow with his injured arm. Derek didn't move after that, just closed his eyes and relaxed his body, leaving everything else up to her.

Noelle waited, listening to Derek's heart beat and his breathing. Both were telling her that the wolf beside her was calm, relaxed and not a threat to her. Her wolf was pushing her to move closer, to eliminate the gap of wasted space between them. It wanted to be closer to Derek, closer to his wolf.

Derek could feel Noelle move closer to him. So slowly that if he couldn't feel the bed move he wouldn't have known she was moving. It took her fifteen minutes to to cross the twenty centimetre gap between them. He kept his eyes close as one finger then two fingers slowly touched his good arm. He felt her fingers move down the length of his arm to his wrist. Then in one fluid motion she pulled his up and over their heads. She turned to face the window, giving him her back and rested her head on his arm.

Derek let a satisfied smile out as he felt her wiggle into him, her back now flush with his side. He could still smell her fear but this was progress.

"I want you to know, if I come for you after tonight," Derek told her making sure to speak slowly so she could measure out his heart rate to know if he was lying. " I won't do what ever he did to you. I wont use your body against you."

"You'll just kill me." Noelle heard no lie in his words, no blip in his heart beat. Derek was telling her the truth.

"Yes. I'll just kill you." Derek felt her body release the tension it held, settling more into his side.

"Not if I don't kill you first, Hale."

And with that, they slept.

* * *

Stiles walked into the bedroom, and stopped dead in his tracks. There was the big, bad Derek Hale, sleeping peacefully complete with drool and bad morning hair cuddled up to a half naked equally scary, mystery woman Noelle.

He took the appropriate amount of time to admire the view of Noelle's bare legs, plump ass and exposed stomach. If you could looked past the scars, she was hot.

"Well this is cute." Stiles bit out, with a smirk on his face. He had twenty minutes to get to school before the first bell rang, and he just wanted to know if he had laid the barrier correct.

Derek's eyes opened first, pinning Stiles in his place with an angry glare. He was thankful that sometime in the night Noelle's leg had draped its self across his groin. He didn't know if he would have been pissed or embarrassed if Stiles saw his raging morning wood. He shifted a little in the bed, trying to rearrange himself with out being to obvious. He almost moaned when Noelle moved closer to him, her leg rubbing him in the just the right way as she buried her face into his neck. Her fingers threaded themselves further into his hair.

"Go away, Stiles." Derek muttered, before closing his eyes again.

"Did it work?" Stiles asked eager to know.

Noelle woke up slowly, at the sound of voices. She didn't want to wake up, as it was one of the best sleeps she had had in a long time. She felt safe, warm and almost relaxed. As she came more into conscience, she realized she was practically glued to Derek's body. She could feel the heat from his body, the way his arm held her into place, her belly draped across part of his chest. His hand was hot on her ass, one finger tucked into the waist band of her panties. His erection was straining hard against her leg, and she could smell his arousal.

It frightened her at first, but it was her fingers that were tangled up in his hair pulling him into her. He kept his word, he never hurt her. She wasn't sore in places she shouldn't be, and beside his hand on her ass he wasn't touching her in places that would make her want to break his fingers.

"It worked Stiles." Noelle muttered into Derek's neck. She felt him shiver as her warm breath tickled his skin. She felt a little impish this morning. Her wolf was feeling playful.

Derek's level of discomforted and arousal great when it felt the devilish little wolf beside him nip at his neck. It stung, her human teeth against his skin but she didn't break the flesh. It was her tongue that darted out after the bite, licking the stinging skin. His hand tightened on her ass, as his body jumped a little in surprise.

"I'm awesome!" Stiles yelled, his fist going up in the air.

"Go wait in the jeep, Stiles." Noelle said as she lifted her head a bit to look him in the eye. It was time for Derek to leave. She would get her truck later. " Your going to drive Derek back to his house or car."

"I am?"

"Yes." Noelle smiled at the look Stiles gave her.

"When did I become every ones bitch?"

"Because your human." Derek said, flashing Stiles a mouth of of teeth. "And we bite."

Stiles nodded, backed out of the room slowly." That's a good point. Should have figured you would be a grump when you wake up."

Noelle pulled away for Derek as she heard the cabin door close and scouted down to the end of the bed. " Time for you to go."

"What no breakfast?" Derek asked sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed and onto the floor. He watched as that plump ass walked away from him and out of the bed room. He heard Noelle open a door somewhere and then there was rustling of clothing.

She returned to the bedroom with his clothes. Which she threw at him, and tossed him a dirty look. "I did you a favour. That does make me your bitch. You want food, make Stiles stop for you."

Derek flashed her a smile he he started to put on his clothes. His jeans went on first then his socks and boots."There's always that option. You going to tell me what you want with Alpha?"

"Nope."

"You going to tell me how you have a small arsenal of gear that I've seen on a hunter a time or two?" Derek asked nodding over to the duffel bag and trunk that contained her guns, knifes and several flashier toys. He pulled his shirt on over his head and jerked it down over his body.

"Going through my stuff I see." Noelle frowned as she leaned against the door. " Didn't figure you for the sort."

Derek shook his head, as he stood up and walked to the door. He looked down at her, messy bed head, wide grey eyes that held a little bit of annoyance and a frown that he shouldn't find sexy but did. She smelled like him, it pleased his wolf. And if he was honest with himself, it pleased the human side of him as well. He reached up and tap his nose with his index finger. " Don't have to snoop, got a nose don't I? Even Scott could smell the gun powder."

"Guess you would."

"Werewolf's don't use weapons." Derek told her, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair away from her face. He was always more particular to blondes, never paid a red head much attention but he really like her hair. He wanted to touch it, all of it. Wind it up in his fingers, feel it fall through them. " They are the weapon, little wolf."

"Doesn't matter how you make the kill." Noelle smiled a smile that didn't reach her cold eyes. " Just that it stays dead."

Derek nodded, and leaned down low to whisper in her ear before edging his way out of the door way. "Don't get in my way little wolf. I don't want to kill you."

He heard her shift around to watch him walk away. She waited til he reached the door before calling out to him.

"Remember, Hale." Noelle watched as his head turned to look at her as his hand reached for the door." My help wasn't free. And we both know without me you'd be dead."

"Scott would have helped me."

"That's a good joke." Noelle laughed, her hand on her throat. " Scott can't help himself. Doesn't know enough. If he did, he would be running in the opposite direction from the Argent bitch then running to her."

"Well, at least we agree on that." Derek opened the door and took a step outside. He called out over his shoulder before leaving. " I won't forget."

Noelle was in the bedroom stripping the sheet, and pillowcases when she heard Stiles jeep leave. It took her a matter of minutes to gather everything they had slept on and the towels he had used the previous night and jam them into the washer.

In forty five minutes, it would be like he wasn't never here.

If only it was as easy to get him out her head as it was to erase his scent from the cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and story follows. I very much appreciate your time. As you can see I have increased the time it takes for the werewolf's to heal depending on the intensity of the injury. I find this more believable compared to the instant healing often seen on tv. Derek heals momentary from the poisonous bullet but doesn't show up for two days after the Alpha sink's his claws into him.

* * *

_Fall 2001_

_Eleven year old Noelle tried to push her small leg outside of the metal bars, hoping to relieve some of the tension from her cramped muscles. She had almost made it when her leg twitched, her tender skin making contact with the metal bar that hummed with electricity. She bit back a yelp as she felt the familiar hot white burn and jerked her leg back, pulling it into her body and wrapping her arms around both of her legs. _

_Noelle watched the burn on her leg, heal. Slowly the angry red flesh melted back into pale white. She ran her hand over where the burn had been, feeling nothing but her skin. Like it had never happened._

_At first she didn't understand what had happened, after she felt the monster on her. But slowly her mind put together the pieces. Something attacked her, she had moments where she still felt the sharp teeth of something heavy close around the back of her neck, squeezing her neck painfully. The wetness of her own blood coming down in sheets over her neck. _

_She woke up terrified, and along in this very cage. It reminded her of the cages she once saw at a vet's in Florida when she had begged her mom to take an injured dog there. It was tall enough that she could stand, and wide enough that she could sit cross legged but she couldn't lie down. _

_There so many people, she didn't know. Some would come and just stare at her, others were came with a different agenda. They were mean, and they hurt her. They cut her, burned her and shot her. But they didn't kill her. After a while, she would heal and it was like it never happened. The pain would go away, the marks would disappear and the only thing that remembered was her mind. She wouldn't forget._

_Noelle could see things better, even in the dark. She could hear things clearer, even from another room and she could smell better. She knew who was coming into the room where they kept her before they even cleared the hallway that lead to the room. _

_Sometimes she grew claws, and sharp teeth. When she was angry or when they shocked her enough to bring them out. It scared her at first but it made her feel powerful for a small amount of time. _

_The only time she didn't remember what was happening to her was once a month. She always woke up tired, hungry and sore. There were always more people in white coats when she woke up. Poking and prodding. Always writing things down on their clipboards and ignored her protest. If she got a little to persistent or aggressive one of the guards would shock her til she stop moving. _

_There were a few faces that she knew before the attack among the sea of strangers. _

_It was in those moments when she would call out, begging for help from them that she realized that no one was going to help her. Her Aunt Kate came several times, the first few to look, the next few to hurt and once just once to explain the way things were._

"_I'm not your aunt, dog." Kate's voice was hard and cold. She held a long metal cattle prod. Noelle was more then familiar with it as it had been used on her several times. This was the first time by Kate. "Next time you call me that, I'll burn out your eyes. See if that heals."_

_It took four days for her eyes to heal. _

_Her grandfather came only once. Came unexpectedly, and left quicker. He didn't even acknowledge her existence. By then she knew better then to address him. Kate had taught her better then that. _

_The worse was when her dad hobbled in, using a cane to support his weight as he had been significantly injured in the attack. He wouldn't even look at her, at first hurt. Hurt more then any of the pain that everyone else caused but after a while she learned to prefer it. Ignorance was easier to deal with then pure hatred that raged in his eyes when he looked at her._

_She had no one. Her mother was dead. Her father hated her. Her aunt tortured her. She had no idea if Reine had even survived like she did. And she hoped she didn't. There was only Seb. She never saw him, but heard him._

_Twice. Only twice, both high pitch whines. She only knew he survived because one of the guards mentioned how much trouble they were having with keeping him contained a few rooms down to another guard in front of her. _

_As she sat huddled into herself, face down into her knees, she made herself a promise. One day, she would have her chance, one day they would grow complacent with her, forget that she had claws and teeth._

_And then she'd kill them all. Every last one of them._

* * *

Fall 2011

Noelle leaned against the tree trunk, one leg stretched out on the thick branch mid way up the tree the other danging free beneath it. She stared at the two story Victorian house from her perch in the tree, listening to the conversation that drifted out through the open window.

The low voices of a man and woman arguing carried out from the houses living room. It was the third night this week that Noelle had sat in the tree and this particular house. The arguments were the same, the woman wanted to called for a more aggressive stance while the man called for more caution.

She watched the brunette stalked of in an angry huff up to the second floor. And into the room she was occupying. The woman paced in the room for a moment before pulling a black duffel bag out from underneath the bed, and then a black hard shell trunk.

Noelle studied the fluent moments of the woman. She knew her to be a capable hunter, excellent tracker and beyond anything else ruthless. Kate Argent hadn't change much when she last paid a visit to the facility that held Noelle for five years. She was still preferred bold, aggressive moves, violent ways of getting what she wanted and was still sneaky as shit.

Time did not heal old wounds and the white hot rage she had felt that last encounter was still there. She always though that it was good fortune that Kate had been there on the night Seb and she escaped.

Kate had given her the scar from her ear to her belly button and Noelle had left her with a jagged five finger claw mark from knee to hip bone on the right side of her body. Pity she didn't use her claws in Kate's tender belly.

Hindsight is foresight or something like that.

The Alpha had drew Kate back to Beacon Hills, and Noelle couldn't be happier. She had hoped that this would happen. Kate could never resist a challenge, and there was no werewolf on the west coast that was a bigger one. Kate just loved bagging Alphas. Made it easier to hunt down the rest of the pack. Easier to say that the pack fell into disarray without the Alpha to guide them. Easier to create circumstances to justify killing the rest of the pack.

And Kate did have a high kill count.

Before she killed Kate, and she would there was no way her wolf would let her live, she needed answers.

She needed to know who sent down the order to forgo the usual code of honour regarding hunters that had been biting and turned, to locking up an eight year old child so they could development more effected weapons to kill werewolf's. Noelle knew a child was not a hunter, therefore would not fall under the honour code that all hunting families or groups followed to a tee. But what they did to her and Sebastian was unheard off. It was considered a mercy, a gift really to end the life of a fellow soldier before the change. Noelle and Sebastian would have been given such a sweet death if not for one or possibly more people hadn't interfered.

Someone had seen an opportunity and capitalized on it.

The research that had been done on two child werewolf's couldn't be credited to all of the modern warfare that had come out in the last three to five years but the majority or at least the basic's of the concepts to the weapon's had been developed during her time in captivity. Most of the werewolf's weakness had been documented over the course of history, their sensitivity of light when transformed, pitches of sound that only they could hear, electricity used to prevent transformation and healing, poison's such and wolf's bane, and the effective mountain ash had all been explored and perfected through experimentation on the two Argent werewolf's.

She, indirectly was the case of deaths of the werewolf's around the country. If she had to kill ever last Argent to get the one she wanted, she would. Her wolf wasn't that soft hearted. The guilty, the innocent, and the ignorant; it really didn't matter any more. She would take it all. Make them suffer like she did. Like Sebastian did.

Noelle would get her vengeance, one Argent at a time.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N _Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favourites! It warms my heart that you all enjoyed it. I have borrowed bits and pieces of dialogue and situations that have played out on the tv show, but have twisted it to my own use. I have also changed the name the video store, why, cause my brain failed to function when thinking of it. Christine; prepare yourself for a hellva show when the Argent's & Noelle run into each other. It will be explosive. Derek doesn't trust anyone easy, and he has learn trusting an Argent in the past comes with a price. Will this Argent be the same? As for Noelle's past, her scars ( both physical and mental), & the mystery wolf that bit her & and her brother... well a girls got to have her secrets, now doesn't she?_

* * *

Noelle bit into the crisp apple as she stared at the blinking lights of the cruisers, and ambulances in front Beacon Hills Video, the newest murder scene. The Alpha had come, killed and left. She stood off in the shadows, watching and listening to the conversations between the officers and the only two witnesses. Jackson Whitmore and Lydia Martin, both high school students with one beta Scott McCall.

From what she heard the breathless and near hysterical Lydia tell Sheriff Stilinski that whatever came through the window was big and hairy. And Jackson wasn't really saying anything. From his body language Noelle picked up on his agitation, fear and denial.

Pretty boy Jackson was hiding something. And Noelle wanted to know what that was.

Noelle licked the sweet juice of the apple from her lips as she chewed. She felt the hairs on the back of her head, and she started to scan around to see what the cause was. It was a few moments before she saw what had her back up. There on the roof of the video store was big, bad Derek Hale and little lost puppy Scott McCall.

Someone was giving teaching lesson's tonight, it seemed.

Noelle nodded in their direction, took another bite of the apple, and smiled a little when Scott gave her a friendly wave. She held Derek's eye for a moment before nodding towards Jackson. As if he didn't know that Jackson was failing to share what he saw with the good Sheriff. Derek may have a pretty face, toned and sexy body but he had sharp, focused mind. Hale wasn't a fool.

Derek inclined his head, and walked away from the edge of the building Scott trailing behind him.

She left the crime scene moments after the Beta's, tossing what was left of the apple in a near by dumpster. Her nose had picked up on a very distinctive smell, and wanted to put it to use.

* * *

Stiles walked into this room, preoccupied thinking about Lydia. She looked terrified, and all he wanted to do was comfort her. Jackson was to busy being a douche bag to his dad to even really make sure Lydia was okay.

He kicked the door close before he reached out to flick on the light. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the light, and when they did he let out an undignified scream at seeing the semi friendly red head werewolf Noelle perched on his bed.

She wore ripped jeans, tank top and what seemed to be the standard werewolf uniform, a leather jacket. Her hair was tied back in a tight braid, and he was thankful her eyes were fully human.

"Jesus!" he bit out, removing the hand that was at his throat. His breathing returned to semi normal as he watched arch an eyebrow at his startled expression. "How did you get in here?'

"Window." replied Noelle sliding her legs off the bed and getting up. She could smell Stiles's fear, something that he never had around Scott, and always around Derek. His heart beat was picking up speed as she moved closer to him. With every step she took towards him, he took a step back. Finally, he could no longer more further away from her when his back hit the door. "We need to talk."

"We need to talk? I, uh have no idea what you would have to.. to talk to me about." Stiles stammered on for a minute, eyes wide and darting about. Noelle found it mildly amusing and cute. " Isn't it Scott that you should be talking about werewolf stuff to?"

"No, I don't want to talk to Scott." Noelle held her finger to Stiles's lips. She broke into a wide smile and leaned in close." Actually, I find him to be a bit of a idiot. You on the other hand, I have some use for."

Stiles for a small moment was speechless. He, a mere human was useful, to a werewolf?"Your not going to eat me are you/"

"No, your not my preferred type of meat." Noelle smirked a little bit. "You are going to talk to Lydia Martin tomorrow."

"What?" Stiles confused at how Noelle would even knew about Lydia. His favourite redhead was completely in the dark about all things that howl at the moon. She was blissfully aware in a way that Stiles wished himself to be only in his deepest moments of self doubt.

"You, Stiles are going to speak to Lydia about what happened at the video store."

"Why Lydia?" he asked feeling her box him in more with her body." Why me?"

"You because I could smell that sweet, sweet love you got burnin for that vapid, shallow girl, all the way across the parking lot tonight when you saw her in the ambulance." Noelle told him moving to cut off his escape when he tried to dart around her.

"I don't love Lydia." scoffed Stiles as he processed the information. Werewolf's could smell love? "She's not shallow. Or vapid. She's pretty smart, actually."

"Lie." Noelle smiled, hearing his heart blip and smelling the lie on his words. Stupid boy." Stiles, you will talk to her, or I'll pay her a visit myself. I think can imagine how direct I could be with her. If I really had to be, I mean from what I remember bones took a while to heal when your human."

"No." Stiles bit out, putting his hands up. He clenched his teeth together, hating when he was forced into a corner. Derek had a habit of doing this to him, and even Scott in his small way did the same. But this was Lydia, and he couldn't remember a time when he wasn't in love with her. " I'll talk to her. Tomorrow."

"Good. Find out what she saw. I want to know." Noelle moved away for Stiles and back towards the window. She heard his breathing relax just slightly. "Stiles?"

"Yes?" Stiles walked towards his computer, his back towards her.

"Find a better place to hide your porn. It was super easy to find."

Stiles whipped around to find Noelle gone, like she had never been in his room in the first place. The only thing she had left behind besides the blunt threat to Lydia was a slight indent in on the bed. "Do they all do that?"

* * *

Derek smelt her before he saw her. She was quick, he had to give her that. She made it up the stairs of the Hale house before he got to his bedroom door. He could smell her sweat, so he knew she ran here from where ever she came from. Her face was flush from exertion and heart beat was higher then normal. Derek figured he would be seeing her at some point after seeing how interested she was in the latest murder scene. They both had a common interest in the Alpha, what that was he didn't know.

But what Derek did know was that Noelle didn't smell of fear. He picked up on that right away.

"Noelle." Derek crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. His long legs stretched out on an angle to the side of him. His body looked relaxed but Noelle could smell the frustration on him. "Been a few days since I've seen you."

"A week actually." Noelle had gone out of her way to avoid him. Her wolf liked him a little to much for her comfort.

"Counting the days, I see."

"I have a proposition for you." Noelle said as she tested the sturdiness of the railing that circled most of the upper level. She leaned against it and looked at him. Her wolf wanted to be closer, to touch him. To feel skin on skin again. Noelle shook her head at the little slut her wolf was becoming.

"Funny, when you say it I don't think we are thinking the same thing." Derek gave her an easy grin, which only grew wider when he smelt the hint of arousal at his words. Little wolf was interested in more then just information.

"Hardly." frowned Noelle as she tugged on the hem of her leather jacket. It made her skin feel hot when she felt his eyes on her. She never had that reaction to a male wolf, let alone a very dominate male wolf. It usually left her feeling, cold, numb and dirty. Her fight or flight instinct usually kicked in hard but with Derek she was fighting the urge to move closer. " Your going to see Jackson tomorrow."

That was the logical move. Derek had planned to see the little shit tomorrow whenever the opportunity arose that Jackson was alone. He wanted to know what Jackson saw, having been inside the store with the Alpha. Needed know why the Alpha left him alive in the video store. If Jackson disturbed the Alpha so soon after a fresh kill, the urge to slaughter would have been so present it would have been hell to control it. So why was Jackson still breathing?

"Your point?" He asked watching her move her arms back to grip the railing behind her.

"I want to come."

Four words had never made him harder then when they slipped past her plump lips. His brain interpreted them in an entirely different meaning, wishing the little red head had said them under different circumstances. Wish she begged them. He shifted to hide his erection and for a brief moment wondered why his wolf responded so strongly to her.

"Why should I let you?"

"You haven't been getting any closer to the Alpha then I have." Noelle told him as she shifted. She didn't know how Derek lived here, in the old Hale house. Even though the stench of death had faded years before the horror and the bitter sadness had lingered. "Two heads are better then one."

"I already have Scott."

Her sweet laugh rang out in the silence of the house. Derek raised an eyebrow at the noise.

"Scott is too busy chasing his own tail." Noelle looked at Derek. They both knew that Scott was still fighting for control of his struggle to accept his new life was stifling at best. " He may be your freshest connection to the Alpha but the kid is a puppy. Doesn't have enough sense to do as he's told, and he is more concerned about not killing anyone instead of trying to kill the Alpha. That is your end game isn't it?"

"I want answers." Derek growled. Thinking of his sister erased all thoughts and wishes of a sexual nature from his mind. " I want to know who killed my sister."

"Not who left her in pieces for you find?" Noelle asked watching as Derek's eyes switched from human to wolf in two seconds. The yellow was eerie in the darkness of the house.

"Fucking Argents."

Noelle nodded, as she herself had come to that conclusion. Hunters like to use whatever they could as an advantage.

"I know what Scott's agenda is." Derek shoved off the door frame and moved towards her. He watched her stiffen, eyeing him warily as he got closer to her. " I have no clue what yours is little wolf."

Noelle knew that this moment would come about with Derek. She knew she wasn't getting aware on her own when it came to the Alpha, and she needed the Alpha. She needed him to keep killing, to make himself a bigger problem so that the one hunter she wanted in particular would make his way down to Beacon Hills.

She wanted Gerard Argent. After all, everything in the Argent family started and ended with Gerard.

"I don't care what you do with Alpha. I want the hunters, one in particular. The Alpha will flush him out. He's proven to be to big of a problem for Chris Argent, there is only a matter of time before he comes here to end it." Noelle said watching Derek's face as he digested what she was telling him. She needed to be smart, tell him enough of the truth to satisfy him and steer clear of anything like her being related to the Argent's that would make him want to snap her neck. He needed to trust her as much as Derek could trust anyone. " If you want to kill him, I'll help you do it. You want to trap him, I'll help. All I ask is that you share information, include me in your little investigation."

"Your asking, not calling in the favour I owe you." Derek stated as he shifted closer to her. Pinning her between him and the rail. He felt the heat from her body, even though they didn't touch. He could taste a bit of fear now, but also a bit of arousal from her as well. He leaned down and into her personal space. His lips inches from her ear as he spoke softly. "Why?"

Noelle knew what he was doing. Measuring each word she spoke, for a lie. She chose her words carefully." You would share more willingly then under a debt. If you choose not to play nice, then I could go out of my way and make if more difficult for you and Scott. We can help each other."

"What do you want with the hunters?" He had his own issue with them, centred directly on Kate Argent. He knew what she did, and he meant to pay her back in kind when he got the chance.

"See this scar." Noelle directed his attention to one of her most prominent scar, the one Kate gave her with the tapping of her finger beneath her ear. "One of the few things I'd like to pay back."

Derek heard no change in her heart beat, smelled no lie. He nodded and moved his body back an inch. She would be more useful then Scott, she knew more about the way werewolf's worked and would be able to help him piece together the things that didn't make sense to him. Scott was still useful to him in the sense he was the last connection to the Alpha Derek had, and he would honour his agreement to Scott to help him gain control. Noelle would be able to help with that as she understood Scott's control issue more then he. As she was bitten, same as Scott and would have struggled with the same control issues that Derek would have learned earlier, faster and easier being a hereditary wolf.

"Come here tomorrow, early." was all Derek said before returning to his bedroom and leaving her in the hall way.

Noelle said nothing before making her way down the stairs. She was almost out the door before she heard him practically whisper.

"Don't get pissy when your wolf decides to _fuck me_."

Mother fucker. Of course he knew her wolf wanted him. And of course he was a bastard enough to say it.

And her wolf was just enough of a slut to get wet at the sound of him saying it.

Derek watched her run off into the woods, enjoying the way her body moved under the half moon. He stayed by the window, till he couldn't see her darting through the trees any more. Before she stepped off his front porch, he had smelled her desire. Working with that little wolf was going to be more interesting then teaching Scott.

He couldn't tell if he was more horny now, knowing apart of her wanted him as bad as he wanted her or before when he just wanted her.

* * *

Derek drank the coffee that Noelle had brought for him this morning when she showed up. He had already finished the two bagels he had fished out of the bag she had carried with her. They left her truck at his house, and drove back into town in his car.

He preferred to be in control. It was a dominate thing. It didn't bother her one bit and she apparently felt comfortable enough to kick off her boots and sit in the passenger seat with her feet on his dash board, dipping part of her bagel into her tea.

"Feet off." he said casting her a look.

"Hey, I brought you coffee and food." Noelle pointed out turned her head from looking out the window to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "You should be nicer."

"This is me nice." he growled as he watched her pink tongue dart out to like a bead of liquid off her lips. His dick went hard, and it made him shift in his seat to hide it. He wanted her tongue to lick something different. " If you were Stiles, you'd all ready be bleeding."

"If I was Stiles I would have already peed myself from one of your ferocious glares. Cause you know, you are the big bag wolf."

Derek laughed and slowed down as they entered Beacon Hills town limits. "He is easy to scare."

"And you enjoy it." Noelle moved her feet of his dash board, ignoring the urge to bug him further. She shifted in the leather seat before sitting her cup of tea in the cup holder. She jammed a bit more of the bagel into her mouth before speaking again." Speaking of Stiles, I asked him to find out what Lydia Martin knows about the murder last night."

"Asked or told?" Derek wanted to know before shaking his head. "Doesn't matter, she won't know anything. She was outside."

"Her car was parked right beside the broken window. She would have seen him exiting the store." Noelle argued rolling her eyes. Dominate males were a pain the ass, no one else was right in their mind. "Besides, if she doesn't then it's not like you went out of your busy schedule to put the fear of the unholy in her to get her talk. Stiles would be the only one who wasted his time. But I doubt he would think of it like that."

"Fine. But I know Jackson will be the only one with anything interesting to say."

Idiot.

It took Derek another ten minutes to pull up and part on the street where the high school was. They exited the car and made their way to the high school. Jackson would be in the locker room soon, after his gym class. Derek wanted to confront him there before Jackson was surrounded by his peers.

They had talked more that morning at Derek's house. Sharing what little information that they both had, and then track Jackson down at the school. Lydia was taking a sick day it seemed. They found Jackson in the boys locker room after gym class had let out. He had made the mistake of lingering in the foul smelling room longer then any of his classmates.

The room was quiet, and the steam from the locker room showers hung heavy in the air. It smell of boy stank, sweat and dirty socks, Noelle held back a sneeze as she cut away from Derek, going around the row of lockers Jackson was standing at. He was a tall boy, physically fit and he had a face that Noelle was sure other people thought was good looking. She found it hard to get past the arrogance, entitlement and general shitty attitude.

It took Jackson a moment to make out the face in the steam as it approached him. The marks on the back of his neck tingled like it did the night before when that thing touched him, and Jackson knew right then that the guy that put them there wasn't all to human just like that thing from last night wasn't. He was scared, and he tried hard to meet the guy's eyes as he approached him.

"I swear I don't know where Scott McCall is."Jackson told Derek, fear leaking out of him. He was pressed against the lockers, with a towel wrapped around his waist, shaking in fear from the very sight of Derek.

"We're not here for Scott." Derek said moving closer to Jackson. His voice was controlled, firm and hard. Aggression radiated off him, and Noelle had to focus hard on Jackson to ignore it." We're here for you."

She moved into Jackson's focus, watching as his eyes widen as he took in her appearance. She wore a smirk on her face, as she leaned against the locker beside him effectively cutting off any escape route he may have planned. Between the scar and the natural feeling of a predator that a werewolf gave out, she was just a scary as big, bad Derek.

"Hello puppet." Noelle reached out and ran her finger down from under Jackson's eye, over his predominate cheek bone, down his neck and further down his arm. Derek wanted him scared, and Noelle didn't have a problem with that. Jackson was shaking, pulse thumping and his fear was escalating. "Just got a couple questions to ask you. Play along nicely, will you?"

"Why, why me?" Jackson stammered. " I didn't do anything."

"No but you saw something, didn't you." Derek advanced closer to Jackson, and Noelle was surprised Jackson didn't piss himself in fear. She may joke and call him the big bag wolf, but when Derek threw around his dominance even the poor humans felt it.

"No. I didn't see anything." Jackson said, he couldn't keep the terror out of his voice. He looked wildly back and forth between Noelle and Derek. His eyes darting between the both of them. He felt closed it, trapped and he didn't like it.

"What was it? An animal? A mountain lion?" Derek questioned further as Noelle watched for signs of a lie from Jackson.

"I didn't see anything. I swear I'm not lying." Jackson pleaded, his mouth finding it harder with every step Derek took closer to him. He was so caught up in watching Derek he had forgotten about Noelle. In till she reminded him of her presents.

Jackson's thick hair felt slippery and wet in her fingers and she clutched a handful. She pulled his head forward by his hair and pushed it back hard into the locker. She watched his face fill with pain. She released him and tucked her hand into her pocket.

"Oh Jackson. If I were you I would calm down and say it again." Derek warned his eyes darting out to look at Noelle. "She's not very patient."

"Say what, that I'm not lying?" Jackson asked shrinking back with fear from Noelle. The pain in his head was deafening and the last time he had felt this much pain was when he got hit by Dwight Barker from St. Mary's high school last year in lacrosse.

"Say you didn't see anything. Slowly." Derek ordered, as he watch Noelle move closer to Jackson.

"I didn't see anything. I am not lying." Jackson pronounced each word carefully, and slowly like asked. He stared right into Derek's eyes because he figured if the red head bitch was going to hurt him, he'd rather not see it coming.

Noelle cast a look a Derek." No lie. But I don't think you are asking him the right questions."

"No, by all means have a crack at him." Derek motioned forward with his hand.

"What did you hear?" Noelle asked pressing into Jackson who moved further away from her and back himself into a corner. "Did you hear growling perhaps? Hear claws on tile?"

"Growling yes, from the back but when I heard it I was already backing up from the dead body. I hid behind a shelf of videos."

"And then what?" prompted Noelle. She had heard this before when Jackson gave his statement to the police last night.

"I don't know what happened but the shelf's started to fall. I was trapped under one when the police found me."

"What happened during the time the shelf fell and the cops showed up?" Derek asked earning a glare from Noelle. He glared back.

Jackson was silent for a moment and Noelle moved forward suddenly causing whatever Jackson was holding back to spill out of his mouth." It touched me. When it past me on the way to the front of the store. I swear I could feel it's claw or something against the back of my neck. But I didn't see anything, I was looking at the ground. I swear. I didn't lie to you."

Noelle's hand shot forward to fast for Jackson to block and she reefed his head forward again by his hair. She noted four marks an inch long each in a straight line down the back of his neck, along his spine. They were old, red and healing like shit.

There was no possible way that the Alpha marked him. She thrust his head back and turned around and walked out of the locker room leaving Derek and Jackson along in the locker room together.

Derek caught up to her moments later, both walking at a brisk pace out of the school. Neither looked like they were high school students and there were enough teachers still around for Derek's own high school days to recognized him. His face was well publicized thanks to Stiles and Scott's murder accusation regarding the death of his sister, Laura.

"There were claw marks on the back of his neck." Noelle told Derek as they exited the school and made their way back to the Camaro. There were only four werewolf's in Beacon Hills and surrounding area. One Alpha, two beta's and one Omega. It didn't make sense for either of the Beta's to mark Jackson. It wouldn't benefit either Derek or Scott. Jackson had no reason to hide if had had another encounter with the Alpha or as the town was calling it, a wild mountain lion. And she sure as shit didn't mark him.

It didn't make sense. Those were definitely werewolf claw marks.

Derek didn't speak in till they had cleared the school grounds. He was waiting to speak in till they got into his car but when her hand shot out and grabbed his arm he stopped walking. He didn't lie to Jackson when he said she wasn't patient.

"Are you listening to me?" Noelle asked squeezing hard on his arm before he pulled it from her grasp. "There were old half healed claw marks on Jackson's neck."

"You did good in there." Derek told her as he started walking again. He reached the Camaro and opened the car door. He slid into the leather seats, close his door and waited for her to get in.

"I know I did. Good wolf, bad wolf not a hard thing to follow." Noelle tossed back as she wretched open the passenger side door and slid into the car. She looked over at Derek and reached out to grab the keys as he tried to start the car. She snatched the keys from his hand and earned herself a growl from him. "What do you have to say about the mark on his neck."

"Nothing, since I put it there." Derek replied swinging his arm out to attempt to snatch the keys from her hand. He missed and he readjusted the way he sat in the car to allow him more room to get the keys from her. "Give them back, little wolf."

"You marked that idiot back there?" Noelle jerked her hand back holding ring of keys back behind her head away from his out stretched arm. She swung her legs up onto the seat and used them as buffer to keep his arms away from her hands. " What the hell did you do that for?"

Derek felt her boot hit his chest and push him back against his door with a thud. Little wolf was going to regret playing this game with him." It was by accident. I couldn't control my self with the wolfs bane in my system. I was looking for Scott and he provoked my aggression."

Derek grabbed her calf and pulled. She practically ended up straddling his lap in the drivers seat before he let go of her leg. One hand was on her hips holding her down onto him as the other tried to pull the set of keys out of her fingers. He realized his mistake by bringing her over to side of the car almost immediately. The more he tried to take the keys from her the more she shifted and moved, grinding herself onto his semi hard erection. He was having a hard time resisting the urge to thrust up into her.

Noelle was having fun. She had always enjoyed the cat and mouse game she and her brother played when they were children. Playing with Derek had a slightly different feel to it, but she liked it none the less. And it wasn't in till she felt herself get wet that she realized the reaction her little game was having on both Derek and her. They were so close together, faces inches apart, so close she could feel his hot breath on her face. Their bodies moving into each other, giving in just a little bit to the desire they both wanted to deny.

Derek caught Noelle eyes, and held them there. He stopped reaching for the keys and she leaned forward just a fraction of an inch closer to him. They were still for a moment, the only sound in the car was their collective breathing.

Noelle didn't know if it was him or her that made the first move. One minute she was staring into his eyes and the next she was plaster against him, his mouth pressed to hers. She dropped the keys, didn't even register doing it. Didn't know or care where they landed. Her hands were fisted in his hair, and his lips were hot on hers, his teeth nibbling on her bottom lip as he continued to kiss her.

He heard her moan as he sucked, bit and licked his way down her neck to the hollow between her neck and shoulder. He bit the flesh at the base of her neck, the suck on the harassed flesh. Derek thrust upwards into her, feeling her grind downwards onto his hard dick. His hands were pulling and tugging on her leather jacket, he wanted it off. He wanted to feel her skin against his hands.

Noelle was surprised how excited she was when Derek bit her. She liked it. She wanted more. She pulled her hand free from his hand and helped him remove her jacket, tossing it to the side on the passenger seat. She pulled his head from her neck with her hands on both side of his face and kissed hard. She was greedy, as his tongue darted into her mouth, she sucked hard on it causing him to moan. The sound was so sweet to her ears she wanted Derek to do it again.

Derek reached down and pulled on the lever to lay the back of the seat further down giving them more room to manoeuvre in the small car. His hands returned to exploring her body as they swept under her shirt touching the skin along her back. He could feel her scars, raised above the rest of her smooth skin. He traced them, only feeling sadness for her pain for a moment before the need to give her satisfaction rode over it like a train rolling down the track. One hand moved to her front of her jeans and snapped the button out of the hole with experience fingers. Her jeans were tight and his hand was big, so it took a few moments to pull and stretch the material before he finally used both hands to pull it over her hips. He rubbed her pussy through her wet panties, feeling her wetness coat his fingers.

She was throbbing, rubbing herself shamelessly into his hand. Noelle needed him to do something to relieve the pressure she felt building inside her. Her clit was achy and her pussy was so slick with need, she was so close to begging him for it. When his fingers pushed aside her panties, and he sunk one glorious long finger inside her she through her back and whimpered. It felt so fucking good. She didn't know it could feel this good.

Derek watched Noelle's face as he pumped his finger into tight, wet pussy in short strokes, her jeans didn't allow him for more room to go deeper in her. Her eyes were close, her mouth parted half way and her breath was coming in fast intakes. She pushed down onto his finger as often as he pushed into her. He added a second finger and felt her stretch to accommodate him.

"Yes." Noelle moaned out, tilted her head down and started at him with glowing orange eyes. He was making her feel so good, she never wanted him to stop. Leaning down she nipped at his lips before he started to kiss her again. Her hands reached out to grasp the seat behind his shoulders, giving her balance as she moved with his fingers. She didn't even register when her claws came out and sunk deep into the expensive leather.

Derek was less concerned with getting his own needs full filled as seeing Noelle with her face filled with desire, eyes looking at him with half wild and the smell of her arousal making him want to see her come even more then trying to seek his own orgasm.

"Come for me little wolf." Derek all by whispered into her mouth as his increased the speed of his strokes with his fingers and brought his other hand around to the front of her body. His fingers were splay across her belly while his thumb rubbed her clit in circles causing her to jerk away from his mouth.

"Oh, oh." she panted his mouth on her neck, biting and licking down to the sweet spot he found earlier. The pressure was building, and she could feel her orgasm bearing down on her. Her breathing sped up and she knew somewhere in her head that she was getting louder. "Harder. Please."

Derek smiled into her neck, moving his fingers harder and faster into her. He rubbed his thumb fast on her clit, and looked up in time to watch her fall apart as her orgasm hit her. She rode it out on his fingers with his urging. "That's it, fuck my fingers. Come for me, come on my fingers. I want to taste you on them."

For Noelle, the world slowed down for a few seconds during her orgasm. It was like nothing existed but her and Derek. She let the orgasm roll through her and when it was down she pulled away from him a bit. He slowed his moments and finally stopped them. They just sat there for a moment, his fingers still buried inside her and her eyes closed head tilted back.

When she opened her eyes and looked at Derek, he knew his wild little wolf was gone. Her eyes were wide, and the reality of what had just happened was all over her face. She pushed his arm down and he pulled his fingers out of her.

Noelle pulled her panties up, covering herself from his eyes and pushed off him in a hurry. It was board daylight, practically across from the fucking high school and she let him finger bang her till she came. Leaning back into the leather seat, she pulled her jeans up in a rush.

While she was pulling up her pants, Derek couldn't resist putting his fingers in his mouth. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted to to taste her. And once he did, he wished it was still a mystery. She tasted sweet, and he wanted more.

Noelle said nothing as he flipped his seat back up and scoped the keys up from the floor. He started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. The windows were fogged up from their heavy breathing and he put them down while he ran the wipers.

They drove in silence back to his house, neither knowing what to say. Noelle was still surprised at her own actions, and Derek didn't know what to say that wouldn't make her run.

He pulled up beside her truck and she was out of the car before he had it in park. Before she made it inside her truck he had to say something.

"Noelle." Derek called out, watching her stop and turn back to him. He caught her eye, smiled as he told her the only thing he could think of to say." You taste really good."

Her face flushed at his confession, and she found her self at a loss for words. She didn't understand the feeling that rose in her belly when she saw him, smelled his scent or the fire that she felt when he touched her in places she thought of as dead.

Nor could she explain her own ache to touch him, feel his skin against hers, to taste him.

Noelle did the only thing she could think of. She fled.

Derek watched the little wolf cast one last look over her shoulder as she practically sent gravel spitting up at him in her haste to put as much distance between him and her. Her wide eyes and flush face affected him almost as much as her tantalizing scent that linger in the air, on his finger tips and in his mouth.

He licked his lips, savouring the sweet taste of her as he walked into the charred shell of a house that he once knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Noelle frowned at Stiles as he finished explaining what he found on Lydia's phone to her. It appeared that his little visit to Lydia's house was very fruitful. It was almost midnight, and she had woken a confused Stiles out of a deep, troubled sleep only moments before. Stiles was less grumpy then she expect, but then again she figured this was a nightly thing for him.

"Did you forward the video to your phone?" she asked him perched at the end of his bed. She refused to think about the incident in the Camaro earlier with Derek, and had spent hours trying run herself into exhaustion in the woods to avoid thinking about it before ending up at Stiles's.

"Of course." Stiles yawned as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Being woken up by werewolves was becoming old very fast. Although, thinking about it now, he would rather be woken up by Noelle and Scott versus the Alpha any day. " Then I deleted it from her phone."

Noelle stuck out her hand for his phone wanting to see the short video that Lydia accidentally captured yesterday. She was slightly impressed with Stiles's presence of mind to delete the evidence from Lydia's phone after he forwarded it to his. " Let me see."

Stiles dug around on his night stand for his phone and brought up the video. He handed it over to Noelle who watched it with a blank face before handing it back.

"How much did she see?"

"I'm pretty sure she got a good look at it, but I don't think her logical mind comprehends that it's something other then a super sized mountain lion." Stiles told her taking the phone from her.

Noelle nodded before standing up. " You have Derek's number?"

"Yeah, why?" Scott had given it to him in case of emergency as Derek was the only other werewolf besides Noelle they had encountered. He had been there only source for information about what Scott was experiencing in till recently.

"Send it to him." Noelle told him as she moved to the window to leave.

"Noelle?" Stiles voice stopped her as she slung a leg over the window sill.

She turned to look at him, waiting for him to spit out whatever he was going to say to her. She was tired from pushing her self hard, her muscles were aching and she needed to eat something soon. Noelle just wanted meat, a shower and sleep.

"How did you get so good at control?" Stiles asked, fiddling with his phone. Derek's advice wasn't really helping Scott. The techniques Derek was trying to teach him weren't always working. And to be honest, Stiles knew Derek was more concerned about the Alpha then if Scott ate someone at school. "Scott is having problems not loosing it in school."

"I though Derek was helping him?"

"The stuff he tells him doesn't always work."

Noelle leaned back against the window frame, one leg in the room and the other out. She really didn't want to break down the step by step process of how a bitten wolf gained control as it was lengthy and very detailed. It was the concern in Stiles's voice that kept her on the window sill.

"It doesn't come easy." Noelle told him getting comfortable. She brushed her hair out of her face and propped one leg up on the window ledge. " It took me two years to fully understand how to control my aggression and the change. I still feel the pull of the moon and I do change on a full moon, but I keep more of my human side then reverting to the wolf during that period."

"How?" Stiles asked pushing for answers. He brought his legs up and leaned his back against the head board. He needed to know if there was a different teaching method then what Derek was using with Scoot. He needed to help his friend. " Scott usually just wants to kill me on a full moon. Did you have a teacher, like Derek that helped you?"

"Yes and no." Noelle gave a small smile when she thought of her teacher. The only werewolf she fully trusted not to hurt her. " He wasn't a hereditary wolf like Derek. He was bitten like me. So he understood what I needed to be taught. He used pain like Derek does with Scott. But teaching only goes so far. A lot of this has to fall on Scott."

"What do you mean?"

"Scott isn't focused." Noelle told Stiles trying hard to keep the contempt from her voice. It annoyed her that Scott didn't understand that he needed to dedicate himself to working on his control issue. "He has to many distractions. And it's going to get someone killed."

"Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Lacrosse, for one. What the hell is he thinking about playing a game built on aggression? It will bring the wolf out faster then anything else. It will make his wolf want to prove his dominance. He will see any kind of physical contact as a challenge. Not to mention when he looses it on the field he will expose the rest of us. And don't even get me started on Allison. I'm sure I don't have to explain to you how fucking stupid it is to be trying to fuck a hunter while being a werewolf."

"I thought hunter's only killed werewolves that broke their code?" Stiles asked frowning. He knew Allison was a problem for Scott's concentration but didn't understand how her family was a threat. Sure it was a complication but Scott hadn't killed anyone yet. "Besides Allison isn't a hunter."

"Don't be so fuckin naive, Stiles. She doesn't need to be, her entire family is. What do you think is going to happen when Daddy dearest finds out that a dirty werewolf has defiled his precious princess? He'll fucking kill him, and the rest of us. If Scott was apart of a normal pack he would already be dead. Number one rule of being a werewolf, you don't bring exposure down on the pack." Noelle broke it down for him, things that she thought should have been obvious to even a smart human like Stiles. "Besides, Argent's don't really need a legit reason to murder our kind."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her last comment. " What do you mean by that?"

"Ask Derek if you really want to know." Noelle told him turning her body to face the outside, both legs dangling over the edge. Every wolf knew about the Hale fire, and every wolf had their suspicions that the Argent family played a role in it. But no one wanted to come up against them. Argent's were legendary, and every pack gave them a wide birth. "He didn't end up an orphan by accident."

Stiles stared at the space Noelle once occupied. He didn't even hear the impact her body made when it landed in the soft grass under his window. Chalk another one up to being a werewolf. "Conversation's over I guess."

As Noelle drifted off to sleep later that night, her thoughts were not of Derek but instead she thought of the man who taught her control. Who taught her how to be a wolf, how to survive and how to flourish.

Lucas Galloway found her at her darkest moment. After spending five years in a cage being tortured and experimented on she didn't think she could get any lower. But within six months of being free she understood exactly how bad things could get for her.

She had been bleeding out from numerous wounds made by an alpha, terrified and broken. Noelle prayed for death in a half full dumpster in an empty alley behind a Chinese food restaurant in Seattle.

He had tracked her, from when she and Sebastian had left the Argent research facility in ruins. And then again when she fled the Seattle pack alone. It took him almost four days to get her to leave the dumpster, and if she hadn't been close to death she probably wouldn't have trusted him.

He took her to the mountains somewhere in Montana. Lucas, a former hunter was a fit forty year old, five' eleven man who had made himself an omega by isolating himself up in the Montana wild.

Rarely did packs take in hunters who had been bitten. Preferring to make a sport of killing them if they didn't choose to follow the hunter honour code.

Lucas avoided that fate by keeping to himself, and remaining off of everyone radar.

When he wasn't teaching her about being a wolf and how to provide for herself, he taught her to read, to drive and math. Getting her social skills up to an acceptable level was almost as hard as trying to teach her control. She had by herself mastered a level of control while in the cage but Lucas fined tuned it.

Without him, she would have never learned how to turn back the shift, prefect the partial shift and how to fight like a wolf and like a hunter. She was just as familiar with a knife and a gun as she was with her teeth and her claws.

Lucas made sure that she could kill to defend herself.

He was he only man she ever allowed near enough to touch her. Before Derek that is.

The thought of Derek made her skin flush and she knew even in the dark alone, she was blushing. She'd never let a man get as close to her as Derek, never let anyone touch her like he did.

Never wanted it.

Lucas told her one day her wolf would make the choice for the human side of her, but she didn't believe him. At the time couldn't. Between the Argent's and the wolf who abused her some parts of her were just dead.

But Derek didn't make her feel dead.

He made her want, and that was dangerous.

* * *

Derek ran on auto pilot, his mind to busy repeating Kate's words over and over again. He knew they would come around the Hale house, he made no secret he was in town but to see Kate again, after so many years was more then a bit of a shock to his system. He obviously knew she was in town, she was the hunter that shot him but having her so close, her scent, the sound of her voice. It brought him back to a place that disgusted him.

He had been like Scott once, young and stupid enough to think that a Argent, a hunter could look past the century old blood feud between their species. And it ended up costing him everything. He couldn't prove it, but he knew deep down in his gut that the things he told the pretty college girl, Kate about his family, ended up killing them.

The thought of the things he let her do to him, and he to her twisted him up inside. He should have known better, he wasn't uneducated like Scott. He was a Hale, and that meant something. He let her use him, for sex, for information. He thought he was the shit, high school senior fucking a hot college chick. He was just a chump, a fool who willingly offered up everything she needed, every thing she wanted. Kate did it effortlessly, a master manipulator at twenty.

Laura used to talk about finding out the truth when she had been alive. She never bought that it had been accidental. It was just another thing that was left to him to find out, now that she was gone.

Kate wasn't lying about Laura being killed by hunters. She was right, there was no blip in her heart when she told him. There was no change in the speed of her heart nor could he smell the lie from her lips. For once, Kate was telling the truth.

It didn't take them off his shit list though. Hacking up his sister into pieces and leaving her around like she was worthless garbage, like she meant nothing, like she was nothing enraged him. His sister deserved respect.

He feet stopped moving and he pushed to control his laboured breathing. His mind was clouded with anger and guilt. He needed to be focused and clear minded if he was going to find the Alpha, kill him and stay alive.

The Alpha sealed his fate the moment he killed Laura. There was no way Derek could let that go unanswered.

He couldn't go back to the Hale house tonight, knowing Kate would leave a few hunters around just in case he came back. He needed to be somewhere were he could collect himself. Think things through properly and that meant Scott's was out. He wasn't in the mood to be pestered with questions about the change or having another argument about the Argents. The smell of Allison alone on Scott made him sick to his stomach.

That left only once place.

Noelle's cabin.

Derek pushed more speed into his running as he changed directions and headed towards Noelle's. He didn't know what reception she would give him from their earlier encounter, but it was the only other place he could go.

By the time he reached the cabin on foot, he was exhausted. He walked around her truck and towards the door, catching her scent through the open window. She was asleep, he could tell from her breathing pattern as he reached for the door knob. Derek knew the moment that Noelle was aware of his presence. He didn't make it two steps in the door before she was standing in the hall way with a gun pointed at his head.

"It's me."

"Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious, Hale." Noelle took her finger off the trigger of the glock and lowered it. She was standing in the hall way in her underwear and tank top, half asleep. Derek Hale was the last person she wanted to see, considering he woke up her in the middle of a sex dream. About Derek Hale. She reached up with her free hand and wiped the half dried drool off her face before asking him the question she really wanted to know. " What the fuck are you doing in my house at three am?"

"I had a visit from the Argent hunters." Derek told her closing the door behind him. He watched her scowl and move back into the kitchen, keeping the gun in her hand. He noticed that she may have taken her finger off the trigger but she hadn't put the safety back on. She still didn't trust him.

"Fuckin hunters." Noelle opened the fridge and took two beers out. She set the gun on the counter and kicked the fridge door close with her foot. She tossed Derek a beer before climbing up on the kitchen counter and twisting off the cap of her own beer. "And your here because?"

"I needed some place to think." Derek said twisting off the beer cap and taking a drink. The cold liquid soothed his parched throat, and he could feel her wolf calming him down. He felt almost relaxed, no longer as engaged as he was before. The fog that had settled in his mind began to clear and he knew he made the right choice by coming here instead of Scott's.

"How was your visit with the ever so lovely hunters?"

"It was enlightening." Derek told her taking a seat at the kitchen table. He didn't want to cage her in by being in the little kitchen. He knew she was still wary of him by the way she kept her distance, her back to the kitchen wall and the gun at her side. Noelle's body may look relaxed like she trusted him, but her eyes checked his every movement. " They didn't kill Laura, my sister."

"That's something then." Noelle nodded, knowing that he needed confirmation about his suspicions. She took a long drink of her beer before asking her next question. " You sure? Hunter's aren't big on telling the truth to our kind."

"Kate's not stupid, she knows how we can hear the truth. She said it real slow for me." Derek pushed the memory of how close Kate was to him. How it once got him harder then a rock but now filled him with disgust.

"Kate?" Noelle tried to hide the interest for her voice. Kate was one of the more known hunters due to her often brutal methods of killing werewolves and her enjoyment of torture before death. The way Derek said her name, made Noelle think that there was something more there then just a healthy dose of fear like most wolves. "Sounds like your on a personal level with her."

"I knew her."

"Werewolf's don't know hunters." Noelle raised an eyebrow at Derek's answer.

"We had a thing." he admitted, hearing the words escape his lips before he could stop them. This was not the information he shared with just anyone, let alone someone he didn't really trust. He could barely talk about Kate to Laura. "When I was in high school?"

"Like Allison and Scott?"

"No, I was older then Scott and Kate was in her twenty's." Derek frowned, staring hard at the bottle of beer in his hands. He found it hard to look at Noelle. He didn't want her to see the shame that he felt. His fingers toyed with the bottle's label before beginning to tear it away from the brown bottle.

"That explains it, then." Noelle told him leaning back against the kitchen cabinets. She brought one leg up and bent it at the knee, resting her foot on the counter and her arm onto of her knee. "I just figured you were opposed to their little tryst for logical reasons, but your own personal shit explains the level of your angry towards it better."

"Yeah, well Kate didn't exactly have a innocent agenda."

"Hale, hunters never do." Noelle scoffed, taking a drink of the beer before setting it down on the counter. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked at him. She could smell pain but could see no blood. Whatever physical abuse Kate dished out on him was long past healed. But the emotional shit she must have drug up, was fresh and present. "I don't really think that your this upset over a bad break up. You want to talk about it?"

"What do you think?"Derek replied looking at her for the first time in five minutes. He really didn't want to show and tell with her. Not about this. "I'm pretty sure she killed my family. But I have no proof."

"Well then, doesn't that change everything." Noelle knew Kate. In her short exposure to Kate, it was beyond clear what Kate's opinion of werewolves was, and there was no way that Kate would willing enter into a relationship with a dog as she often referred to their kind. Kate was manipulative, opportunistic and very, very smart. She hated werewolves down to her core and if Derek gave her anything during their little affair she would not hesitate to use it against them, despite the Hale family reputation of following the code. In Kate's books, there was no innocent werewolves. There was only dead ones. " Looks like you have a lot of scores to settle, Hale. Alpha killed your sister. Hunter mass murder your family in you own home. That's a whole lotta revenge."

"I'd say, from all your scars you understand a thing or two about revenge."

"You can say that." Noelle didn't like the turn in conversation. Talking about herself wasn't ever going to be on the table with anyone. She slid off the counter and took the beer and the gun with her as she moved towards her bedroom. "You can take the couch, tonight."

Derek understood that the conversation was over but he wasn't done talking. He had one more question to ask." Hey Noelle?"

She turned to look at him in the doorway of the bedroom. "What?"

"You want to tell me why you smell like sex and wet pussy when I got here?" Derek couldn't keep the wide shit eating grin off of his face when he saw in the darkness her face flush. She had been thinking about him earlier, and that made him happy in a way he couldn't understand. It had been a while since he wanted a woman to think about him. Most of his sexual encounters since Kate had been one night type affairs, usually with a false name. He didn't like attachments on either side.

"Go fuck yourself, Hale." Noelle turned and shut the door in his face with her foot. She set the beer on the night stand and the gun under her pillow and buried her face into the sheets.

"Sweet dreams." Derek whispered into the darkness as he finished his beer and stretched himself out onto the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Noelle dipped a fry into the mayo, ketchup combination of sauces on the side of the paper plate outside a food truck as she walked to a picnic table a few feet away from the truck. She spread herself out on the bench of the picnic table as she sat down. She set the plate of fries and her drink down in front of her. She had taken a break from watching the Argent house to get something to eat and to plan her next move. She wanted to follow Kate but she knew she needed to be extra careful in order to arouse Kate suspicions.

Kate was the logical choice more then Chris as she was more then likely to bend the hunter rules then her straight and narrow brother. Victoria rarely ever went out on official hunting business as she fell into the role of assigning tasks for the hunters below her to follow. And it was just plain torture to watch Allison. All she ever did was make out with Scott and lie to her parents about it.

Noelle rather burn out her eyes with a hot poker then sit through another hot and heavy teenage session.

"Noelle?" a familiar voice called across the parking lot and Noelle turned to see Stiles jog over to her.

She had picked this food truck on the edge of town because she hadn't seen anyone she knew around it. And yet, here was Stiles all smiles and sunshine as he sat down across from her.

Noelle took a long drink through the straw of her drink and look at Stiles. "Stiles, what are you doing here?"

"Just stopped by to get Dad some dinner. He's working late at the station. Big Mike's has the best burgers in town." Stiles told her as he snatched some fries from the plate in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

Noelle picked up a fry and motioned at it.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Your eating, at a food cart. Definitely makes sense." Stiles swung his leg over the bench and moved to get up.

"Wait." Noelle shook her head at him. She popped another fry into her mouth and chewed. "You had questions, I mean isn't that why you came over here to begin with."

"More like concerns." Stiles nodded, folding his hands on the table.

"Order your dad's food and come back." Noelle didn't know why she was helping a human, but the worry and fear in Stiles faces ate at her a little bit.

Stiles nodded and got up. " Okay."

Noelle drank her drink and listen to Stiles order for his dad and himself. She didn't bother to turn around as he came back to her table. She reached up and tied her hair up into a messy bun before continuing to eat as he sat down across from her again.

"What's up?" She asked pushing her fries towards him, and making a motion for him to eat some. "I can practically smell the tension coming off you."

"My dad got hurt." Stiles started as he watched Noelle's eyes whip up from the fries to his face. " No not by, you know him. He got hit by a car at the parent teacher thing the other night."

"Okay, so not a werewolf problem." Noelle said in a low voice, she looked around to find Big Mikes food truck almost deserted.

"Not exactly." Stiles replied picking at the fries between them. " Someone let loose a mountain lion in the school parking lot. I think we can guess who would do that. My dad was trying to kill it when someone accidentally hit him with their car when they were trying to escape the parking lot."

"Okay, human hit human with car." Noelle fiddled with the straw of her drink. She cocked her head to the left and listened to Stiles's heart beat. It was fairly normal and he wasn't showing any signs of fear towards her in his body language but he was afraid. She could smell it on him. "Is he okay?"

"For the most part, bruises and bumps." Stiles told her, surprised she asked. Derek wasn't all that concerned with human well being as long as Scott wasn't killing anyone. He thought that it was all werewolves general attitude towards humans. "I'm just worried. I mean he's out here chasing something he has no chance of stopping."

"Your right, he is over is head when it comes to the Alpha." Noelle agreed, knowing that if the Sheriff stumbled upon the Alpha he was good as dead. Normal bullets wouldn't do shit but piss the Alpha off more. " Your really worried about this, aren't you?"

"He's all I really have left."

Noelle understood what that felt like. All she had was Sebastian.

"Look, if I see your dad around I'll keep an eye out." Noelle told him, making more of a commitment to Stiles then she had to anyone in years. "Your having trouble sleeping right?"

"How did you know?"

"I can smell your fear. When I woke you up the other night, you were having a nightmare." Noelle said pushing the plate of fries towards him. He ate some more before she continued. " What was it about?"

"The Alpha." Stiles had been having nightmare about the Alpha for weeks now. Sometimes they were the same ones, over and over again other times they were different. Sometimes the Alpha came and killed him, others the Alpha turned him and then Stiles killed his father. All of them ended up with someone dead. "I don't feel safe in my own room at night."

"I can fix that." Noelle told him as she looked down at the watch on her wrist. She needed to get going if she was going to get back to follow Kate. "I'll drop by something at your house later. You'll know what to do with it. "

"Order 345!" Big Mikes voice boomed across the lot and Stiles hand shot up. He got up to get his order when Noelle dug a pen out of her jacket.

She grabbed his arm and pushed up his sleeves. He could feel the pen dig into his skin as she wrote something across his arm.

"This is my number." Noelle shoved the pen into her pocket and got up. She grabbed the now empty plate and drink container and moved away from the pinic table. " That's for you only. Not Scott, not anyone else. You get into trouble, werewolf trouble you call me."

"Really?" Stiles asked surprised that she was offering him so much help. "Why not give this to Scott."

"I think Scott is going to get you killed." Noelle told him as she watched the blunt statement shock Stiles. He trusted Scott completely but couldn't see the danger that Scott constantly lead to him through his mistakes. " Scott has Derek, and now you have me. Besides, Scott's a puppy, brand spanking new wolf. I've got ten years on him. I can't kill the Alpha alone but you'll get more time to run out of me then him. Remember that."

Stiles watched as she walked towards her truck, dumping her trash into the garbage can on the edge of the parking lot.

"Stiles, I'm sorry that your dad got hurt." Noelle turned to him before getting into her truck and leaving the parking lot.

"Hey Kid!" Big Mike yelled getting Stiles attention. " Stop starring at her ass and come get your food!"

Stiles practically ran to the food truck, red faced and more then embarrassed at Big Mike's call out.

* * *

Noelle shifted uncomfortably in the tree as she watched the Argent house. Kate had decided not to go out hunting tonight instead she interrupted what Scott and Allison's half naked make out session.

Derek really needed to explain to Scott how the birds and the bee's went. Bra comes off after shirt. She thought boys just knew that shit instinctively. Apparently not.

Noelle pushed the thought of Derek out of her head and focused harder on the house in front of her. It had been three days since their early morning conversation. Neither of them made any effort to track the other down. She needed space to process why her body wanted Derek so much and she suspected her was still dealing the information Kate had provided him.

Whatever his reason was for staying away, she was glad to say the least. She didn't want to find out what she would do if she was alone with him again. It seemed like he was just more then happy to taunt her about what happened between then in the car rather then make the first move. She knew he was waiting for her to come on to him again, otherwise he would have pushed for something when he came to her cabin.

She didn't know if was thankful or disappointed he slept on the couch all night.

Noelle was trying hard to not think about Derek, when she caught movement from Allison's bedroom. Scott was climbing out of her window, presumably to head home after Kate had made her surprise appearance in Allison's bedroom. Apparently Allison was a little spooked to keep Scott there.

Just as Scott's feet hit the grass, Noelle caught a scent on the breeze. It was a wolf foreign to her. Male, hereditary and not Derek. The scent had a stale taste, a bitter flavour on her tongue. Her wolf pushed forward and she could feel the change starting to happen. Her canines lengthening and her claw came out of her nail beds.

There was only one other wolf that scent could belong to.

The Alpha was here. For Scott.

Noelle brought her legs up under her, and lend over the branch. She watched as Scott paused hearing the rustling in the bushes. She didn't want to fight the Alpha period, knowing full well how much damage an Alpha could do to her but she wouldn't let him kill Scott.

If the Alpha tried to kill Scott, her only saving grace would be to make enough noise that the Argent's would come out. After all, she doubted that they would ignore two werewolves fighting practically on their front lawn.

"Keep moving Scott." Noelle muttered under her breath, hoping Scott would hear her. She had no doubt that the Alpha new she was there in the tree, but she had often been written off as non threatening because of her Omega status.

Advantage her.

"Derek?" Scott called out facing the bushes were the noise had originated from." Noelle? Is that you guys?"

Idiot. Derek was going to have to teach him how to use his nose. Stupid puppy. The amount of times Scott had been around Derek, he should have been able to identify his scent from another wolfs.

"I know I said I would stay away." Scott moved closer to the bush hoping to explain himself. He thought this was another one of Derek's training exercises.

He had his back to Noelle who was searching the bushes for any sight of the Alpha. If Scott moved any closer to the bushes there would be no way she would be able to reach him before the Alpha tore his throat out. He needed to move towards his car, which was closer to her. She could defend him better there. " But you broke my phone. What was I suppose to do? I had to tell her why I wasn't answering."

The rustling became louder, and more frequent. The first time Scott had heard it, it sounded like a small animal but now it sounded like a large animal.

He moved a few steps closer to the bushes, before calling out softer this time. "Derek?"

Instead of bushes rustling, it was a low, harsh growl that he heard. One that he had only heard once before while he was awake. From one wolf that was not Derek.

The Alpha.

Scott back tracked hard away from the bushes and turned his body to face his car. He put all his speed into moving forward he heard the foot steps behind him increase as they went from the bushes to the pavement.

Noelle watched Scott struggled with getting his key into the door before flinging open the door and getting side the car. She heard him lock himself into the car as the Alpha started to circle the parked vehicle. The Alpha moved on two legs, taking long strides around the car, his red eyes glowing in the dark night.

She arched her back up preparing to leap onto the car roof to defend Scott when she stopped. The Alpha was giving off the feeling of rage and aggression but none of it was directed at Scott. Or her for that matter. She focused harder, trying to get an impression off of what the Alpha was putting out towards Scott, but all she could see was the spiral.

She could hear his claws on the car glass, the fast pace of Scott's heart beat and the stillness in the night. She shifted her eyes from the car to the Alpha who was staring right at her.

The red eyes bore into Noelle and she waited for his attack. He just stared at her before moving off into the darkness. The sound of Scott's car starting and peeling away from the curb prompted her into action.

She needed to talk to Scott to see if he saw the same thing she did.

Scott could feel his heart beating away a mile a minute as he raced up the stairs towards his room. This was the closet he had been to the Alpha since it bit him. Sure, there had been the couple of times the Alpha had called him out against his will, and that one time he had killed the bus driver in front of him on the bus but he hadn't really been awake at the time.

He didn't understand why the Alpha was outside Allison's house. Was he there for him or for one of the Argent's?

Scott closed the door and slid the door lock into place before rushing over to close the open window. He hastily pulled the blinds down as if they would protect him from the Alpha. He tried to calm himself down as he reached over to turn on the light, only to be scared by the sight of Derek sitting in the chair in the corner of his room.

"You seriously need to stop doing that!" snapped Scott as he took a step back and held his hand to his chest.

Derek waited a moment, letting Scott calm down before raising an eye brow. "You smell like fear? What happened?"

"The Alpha."

"So, what happened? Did he say anything to you?" Derek asked he stood up from the chair.

"Yeah we had a nice conversation about the weather. No we didn't talk." Scott threw up his hands and looked at Derek like his was stupid.

"Did you get anything off of him?" Derek ignored the look, and rubbed his hands over his face. He had forgotten how little Scott knew about being a werewolf. "Did you get an impression off of him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken." Derek told him watching his words sink into Scott. " What did you feel around him? Besides fear."

"Anger." Scott told him, thinking hard to reply the events that just happened. He tried to separate himself a bit, pushing away his fear of the Alpha to find what Derek was asking him.

A knock on the window made Scott jump once more before looking at Derek.

"It's Noelle, let her in." Derek told Scott who moved over to the window. It didn't surprise him that Scott hadn't scented Noelle, he was still trying to master using his newly heightened senses.

He pulled up the blinds and there was the red headed Omega starring at him through the glass. He opened the window and stepped back letting her into the room.

"How'd you know it was her?" Scott asked as Noelle looked from him to Derek.

Derek frowned and looked at Scott. "I know her scent."

"You need to work on his sense of smell." Noelle told Derek ignoring Scott for a minute. It was good that Derek was here already, saved Noelle the trouble of tracking him down later to tell him about Scott's encounter with the Alpha. " He actually thought the Alpha was you. He had a conversation with him before the Alpha rushed him."

"Are you serious?"

"I thought it was one of your stupid surprise attacks." Scott tried to explain. Thinking back on it, he should have known it wasn't Derek by the smell. "How did you know what happened?"

"I was watching the Argent house. Thought one of the hunters would go out tonight to hunt the Alpha, I was going to follow them. But instead got stuck watching you and Allison suck face again." Noelle shrugged at Scott's expression of confusion, then embarrassment, then finally anger.

"You watched me and Allison?"

"It wasn't all that interesting. Almost put me to sleep." Noelle yawned and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "You don't want people to watch, close the fuckin curtains."

"She had a point." Derek stepped in and cut off Scott's reply. They had better things to talk about besides Scott's sex life. " Did you get the same impression as Scott. The Alpha was angry?"

"Pretty much, but it wasn't directed at Scott. It was weird, I thought for sure when he rushed him out of the bushes that Scott was dinner. But when he trapped him in the car, the anger was rolling off him in waves."

"So his anger wasn't focused on you at all, Scott?"

Scott nodded, glad that his impression was the same as a more experienced werewolf. "She's right. It wasn't towards me, and it got more intense when he drew the spiral on my car window. It felt like it was choking me when he did that."

"Wait, what?" Derek asked looking back from Scott to Noelle to confirm what Scott said.

"I knew he did something to the window, I could hear his claw against the glass but couldn't see it." Noelle told Derek, looking back at Scott to explain what he said.

"He drew a spiral on the condensation on my drivers side window." Scott told them, catching the look between Derek and Noelle. Clearly there was something not being said. "What does that mean? You both know what that means. "

"It's nothing." Derek told him as he moved around the younger werewolf and towards the bedroom door. He cast a look back at Noelle and she nodded, moving to follow him.

Scott's hand reached out and grabbed Derek by the arm, holding him back from the door. " Wait, wait, you can't do that. Stop holding things back from me. I know you know what that means."

"I told you it's nothing."

"You can't ask me to trust you, and keep things to yourself." Scott let go of Derek's arm, and watched him push the lock back out of the door. He was tired of not understand what was going on with him. Tired of no knowing anything and tired of Derek keeping him in the dark. He was apart of this, he needed to understand what was going on.

"It doesn't mean anything." Derek opened the door and Noelle moved past Scott to follow Derek out the door.

"You buried your sister under a spiral." Scott said in a last stitch effort to get one of them to tell him what it meant." What does it mean?"

Derek turned to Scott, with a look on his face that was somewhere between anger and sadness. " You don't want to know."

"Derek." Scott called out as Derek left the room.

"Leave it alone Scott." Noelle shook her head. Pushing Derek on the subject of his sister was a dangerous line. If Derek chose to react with anger he could do a lot of damage to Scott. She left the room, and headed down the stairs to the front door after Derek.

They had a lot to discuss without Scott around.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Thanks again for all the reviews, favourites and follows! Much appreciated!_

* * *

Derek was waiting for her outside Scott's house, leaning against the old oak tree in the front yard. He watched her leave the house and smell hard for him. She walked over to him and stopped a few feet before him.

"Would you have stopped him?" Derek asked as he nodded towards the direction when his Camaro was parked. He wanted to have this conversation away from Scott's keen ears.

"The Alpha?" asked Noelle as they kept an easy pace towards Derek's car. She could feel Derek's body heat radiate the small space between them as they walked. "I wouldn't have let him kill Scott, if that's what your asking. Not that I think by any means I am a challenge for a deranged, psychotic, mass murdering Alpha werewolf."

Derek didn't say anything for a moment as the approached the car. " You know what the spiral means?"

"That your not the only werewolf in Beacon Hills with a revenge driven agenda?"

"This is only going to get worse." Derek told her as he opened the driver side door. He watched get into the Camaro, and briefly remembered the last time they were in his car. He slid into the leather seats and shut the door. " He actually has a plan."

"Well, I guess the only thing worse then a deranged, psychotic, mass murdering Alpha werewolf is a smart deranged, psychotic, mass murdering Alpha werewolf."

"That helps." Derek scoffed at her comment.

"Trying to find the humour in every situation." Noelle told him as he pulled out of his parking space and onto the street. " Brightens my day considerable."

"How bad was Scott?"

"Horrible." Noelle looked at Derek, shaking her head. " He stood literally, four feet from the Alpha and carried on a conversation like they were sharing stories over tea. Then when he manages to get to the car, he sits in it. Doesn't drive off, but sits and waits. Like bait."

"He doesn't get it, does he?" Derek asked, rubbing one hand over his face. He needed Scott to learn faster, be smarter and act quicker. He needed Scott to grow up and stop pouting over being forced into this life.

"He's going to get you killed."

"Don't you mean us?" Derek looked at her, and watched as she raised an eye brow.

"I prefer to get killed over my own stupid mistakes. I don't need Scott's help." Noelle shifted under Derek's gaze. He was looking at her in a certain way and she didn't like it they way it made her feel. " Just take me to fifth street. That's where I parked my car."

"So, what did you learn from your little visit to the Argent house?" he asked her as he stopped and turned onto another street. The roads were empty as anyone with half a brain was home sleeping.

"That Scott doesn't know how to take the shirt off before the bra." Noelle flashed Derek a smile, as he chuckled. " Kid's hopeless."

"Seriously."

"There is tension between Kate and Chris. She wants to push harder to flush the two Beta's out, hoping that the Alpha will appear. Chris wants caution, and stealth. Victoria thinks Kate is here with ulterior motives. All want the Alpha dead." Noelle summed up the conversations she had heard between the Argent family members over the two weeks since Kate's arrival.

"Interesting." Derek mumbled, as he made another turn to another street. " Kate isn't trusted by her family."

"To many werewolf deaths without proper cause. Course, she hides it well but it was only a matter of time before Chris would start to suspect." Noelle said as she caught his eye.

He frown as he spoke to her." You seem really familiar with the Argent's. Especially Kate."

"Had a few run in's with them." Noelle tapped the scar on her face, before continuing. "Courtesy of Kate."

"She likes leaving lasting memories." Derek said as he pulled up next to her truck. As she reached for the door handle, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Are we ever going to talk about what happened in here last time?"

"I didn't think there was anything to talk about." Noelle frowned, and look down at Derek hand on her arm. She could feel his heat through her jacket. Having him this close to her was making her head spin.

"I think there is." He said as he pulled on her arm, bringing her closer to him. Her body shifted, as he let go of her arm and brought his hand to her waist. Her face was close to his, and he could feel her hot breathe on his face. He tilted his head to kiss her when he felt her body turn.

She was out of the car before he could grab her again.

"Not happening." Noelle bit out as she opened her truck and got in. She wanted distance between them and needed it fast.

"Running just proves my point." he called out after her.

"Go fuck your self, Hale." She practically snarled at him as the truck started and she reversed away from him.

Derek watched her pull a u turn and head down the street away from him.

Stiles parked his jeep in the deserted parking lot of the Beacon Hills Veterinarian clinic and got out. Scott had called him ten minutes earlier asking him to come to the clinic, he needed a favour. It concerned Stiles what the favour might be when Scott told him to bring a flash light and a lock cutters.

He really didn't have a good feeling about this.

The front door was unlocked when he tried it despite the close sign hung in the door's window. He walked into the clinic and made his way to the back where Scott had told him he would be.

Walking into the examination room, he was stunned at what he found. Scott was wiping blood off his bosses face with a cotton pad, and Derek leaning against the brick wall, starring him down. Scott's boss, was duct taped to a chair in the middle of the room.

"You forgot to mention the hostage situation on the phone, Scott." Stiles glared at Scott who shrugged at his statement.

"Wasn't my idea." Scott cast a dark look at Derek who didn't bother with a response. He had almost gotten the blood off of Dr. Deaton's face. " Derek thinks the Alpha is my boss."

"Is he?" Stiles asked, shrinking back from the veterinarian. He cast a second look at the unconscious man. Could this really be the source of their trouble?

"He could be. Scott won't let me find out." Derek snapped from the corner.

Scott shook his head." I'm not going to let you kill him."

"You have to kill him to find out?" Stiles asked looking from Derek to Scott and back again. He ran his hand through his hair and down his face. Nothing these days was uncomplicated." I don't do good with blood."

"No, just give him a deep enough wound to see if he heals or not."

"By not he means, if Deaton is human he'll bleed out, and if he's the Alpha he's turn."Scott clarified for Stiles. " I have a plan. I need your help."

"For what?" Stiles asked, wishing he never picked up the phone.

"Drive me to the school?" Scott asked throwing the blooded cotton pads in the garbage. He moved to the door of the examination room. " Derek is going to take Deaton to the school. We are going to meet him in the parking lot."

"I can't wait to see what this plan is." Stiles muttered as he headed out of the room and towards the front of the clinic. As he made his way back to his jeep, he pulled out his phone and called Noelle's number.

Scott followed him to the jeep, listening to the to conversation between Stiles and Noelle. He waited till Stiles hung up before talking. "Since when did you become friendly with Noelle?"

"I wouldn't say friendly." Stiles replied getting into the jeep and starting it. He backed out of the parking lot and onto the street. "But I think she likes me more then you."

"How do you figure that?" Scott asked as he put on his seat belt. Stiles stopped a red light and Scott looked at his friend.

" Cause she thinks your a fucking idiot." Stiles shot a smile at Scott. He rather enjoyed being preferred over Scott. " And I happen to have her number in case of emergency. You clearly don't."

"She said that?"

"Word for word, I believe." Stiles confirmed as he turned onto the street with the school. He pulled into the parking lot of the school and parked in one of the teacher reserved parking spots. The school was dark, empty and just slightly eerily at this time of night.

He got out of the jeep and met Scott at the back hatch. He opened it and pulled out the lock cutters he took from the shed and his flash light. "So, what's your brilliant plan?"

"Your going to get me into the school, and I'm going to call the Alpha out. Derek will watch Deaton and when he doesn't transform into the Alpha, Deaton is cleared." Scott explained as Stiles shut the jeeps hatch.

"Your an idiot." Stiles told him shaking his head as he walked around the jeep."This is horrible plan."

"You have a better idea?" Scott asked moving around the jeep.

"Well personally, I am I fan of ignoring a problem in till it goes away." Stiles told him as he watched down the road.

Two sets of head lights came down the street towards the school. Noelle's truck pulled into the parking lot first and she back into a parking space closer to the road. Derek's Camaro pulled up behind Stiles's Jeep.

Derek got out of the car and looked at Noelle who was walking towards them."What are you doing here?"

"Stiles called me." Noelle told him. She was interested in seeing if what ever stupid plan Scott had would work." Where's the would be Alpha?"

"In the back." Derek replied as all three of them looked into the back seat of Derek's Camaro to see Deaton duct taped and bound, still unconscious. Derek looked at the little wolf who was leaning over the hood of his car to see into the car to look at Deaton. "You have a cell phone?"

"It's the twenty first century."

"Well he looks comfortable." Stiles cast Derek a disgusted look and moved towards the school.

Derek called after Scott. There was a bad feeling settling down in his stomach. Scott should have just let him handle this situation his way. It was contained, here standing in the school parking lot with two teenagers and a semi friendly wolf with an agenda he felt vulnerable." What are you going to do?"

"You said I'm linked with the Alpha." Scott turned back to Derek. He watched the older werewolf lean back against the car and cross his arms. He hated Derek for putting him in this position. " I'm going to see if you are right."

Noelle watched Scott and Stiles disappear into the school. She moved to stand beside Derek, leaning against the car. The vagueness of what Scott and Stiles were trying to accomplish left her with an eerie feeling.

"Don't scratch my paint." He told her as he looked down at her. He was slightly nervous about what exactly Scott was planning on doing, as the little shit wouldn't tell him back the clinic. "Why does Stiles have your number and I don't?"

"Because I gave it to him, and not you." Noelle replied as she stared straight ahead at the school.

"Don't you think I should have it?" Derek asked as they waited for whatever Scott was going to do. " It would make it a lot easier to track you down if I had it."

"It bugs you, I gave to a human and not you." Noelle smirked as she felt Derek tense at the accusation.

"It bugs me that you gave it to Stiles."

"Maybe I like Stiles better." Noelle told him as she moved a piece of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"You want to put that to the test, little wolf?" Derek asked looking down at her with a smile.

She looked back at him, frowning. " Go fuck yourself."

"You say that an awful lot." Derek laughed and shifted his weight around. He stopped laughing when he heard the sound of a dying cat blaring through the school speakers. The high pitched noise hurt his ears.

"Seriously?" asked Noelle covering her ears from the offending noise. "What the fuck is he doing?"

"He's trying to call the Alpha here." Derek shook his head, his eyes full of anger. "You have got to be kidding me."

"He has to know how stupid this is." Noelle perked up, her slouched body becoming tense and she started to move around the parking lot. The eerie feeling was growing in her gut. If Deaton wasn't the Alpha then Scott was going to bring him down on them without any planing with poor human Stiles in the way. And if Deaton was the Alpha, Scott was still putting them in the position were they were at a serious disadvantage. "Tell me knows how fucking stupid this is."

As if duct tape and rope were going to keep an Alpha down.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Derek growled out, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

The sound of more defined, deeper wolf howl echoed throughout the school and it's grounds made Derek's tall frame stand at attention, he too now searching the shadows around for the Alpha occasionally looking back at the unconscious vet in his back seat.

Noelle scented the air, checking off the normal smells in her head. She could see Derek moving around the car, his eyes looking around them for the same thing she was searching for.

"You still think the vet is the Alpha?" she asked him, her eyes never leaving the shadows around them.

"It was a guess. He knows more about us then he let's on." Derek told her, as he moved closer to her, checking the car to see if Deaton had stirred. " I don't by the good doctor routine."

The howl ended and Derek waited, facing the schools front doors for Stiles and Scott. Noelle could feel his anger and she checked the back seat of the car once more. The vet was still out.

Stiles and Scott left the school and made their way towards Derek and Noelle. Scott had a satisfied look on his face, like he had proved something. Noelle wasn't sure if he what he was proving was that the vet wasn't the Alpha or if he was a big wolf like Derek.

"I'm going to kill both of you." Derek snapped, pointing at the two teenage boys. His body was rigid with anger. " What the hell was that? Were you trying to attract the whole state to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it was going to be that loud." Scott sheepishly confessed, more then a bit proud of himself.

"Man, it was loud. It was so loud!" Stiles said looking at Derek. "And it was awesome."

"Shut up." Derek told them, his voice more normal then before. Noelle picked up a hint of worry in his tone and began to search for the cause of it.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles said, shaking his head. He leaned against the jeep and prepared himself for one of Derek's lectures.

Scott moved forward, searching the car beside Derek. " What did you do with him?"

Noelle moved further away from the group, trying to tune out their chatter and listen to what was around them. She couldn't smell anything different but they were the ones that were upwind. She needed to focus harder.

"What?" Derek asked turning around to see the car door open, and the back seat empty. "Noelle, where's the vet?"

"The vet?" Noelle turned around to face them, hearing her name. Seeing the door open to stared at the car for a moment." I looked not even three minutes ago and he was there, still unconscious."

"Well, he's not there now." Stiles told her, looking from her to Derek, as if he was searching for hints of guilt. It was clear from Stiles hostile stance he was not a Derek Hale fan. " What did you do to him?"

"We didn't do anything." Derek growl back. He didn't like the accusation in Stiles's tone. He kept his fucking word to Scott about not harming the vet in till they saw if Scott's little plan panned out.

It happened before Noelle could call out. The Alpha was that fast, that quiet. It was on Derek before her feet started to move, it's claws deep into his back and around his spine. She didn't call out, for fear of startling the Alpha into ripping out Derek's spine made the words die in her throat. Werewolves in all their healing glory could not regrow a spine.

The Alpha held Derek up by his spine lifting the man a good four feet in the air. Derek had never been so vulnerable in his life, the pain so intense he couldn't speak as blood sputtered out his mouth. All he could do was hang, lifelessly on the Alpha's claws and hope he would survive.

Her feet made a decision before her brain did. Instead of carrying her off into the shadow's or even her truck leaving the two beta's and a human to deal with the crazed Alpha, her body propelled itself towards Scott and Stiles, knowing that right now Derek was beyond help.

Noelle moved towards them, closing the distance between them fast, motioning with her hands for them to run. Scott had the higher chance of surviving this little encounter as the Alpha wanted him alive. Derek was already half dead and she was an Omega, good as dead. Then there was Stiles, the lone human who Noelle was willing to bet looked like a tasty little snack for the Alpha.

Pushing herself between the Alpha and the boys, Noelle felt the impact of the Alpha's back hand before she saw it connect to her face. Her body sailed through the air and landed hard on the pavement a few feet from her truck.

Seeing the Alpha swat Noelle back like a bug hitting a windshield propelled Scott brain to life. He pulled hard on Stiles's arm as he feet started to move towards the school. As they ran, he pushed his friend in front of him, hoping that if the Alpha came for them that his body would protect Stiles even for just a moment.

The Alpha tossed Derek's body against the school wall, and he lay there motionless on the grass bleeding out. His eyes wide as they took in the scene before him. Scott and Stiles fleeing in terror towards the school and the little red headed wolf peeling herself up off the pavement. Blood smeared down her creamy face from her mouth, orange eyes glowing in the darkness. He wanted her to run away. Instead, he watched her stand on shaky legs and force the change.

His stupid little wolf was going to fight an Alpha.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_Sorry this one's a bit short. But you'll see why in the next two chapters._

* * *

Stiles had never been so afraid in his life. It was like his nightmare were coming true. Even as a human he could feel the malice and the rage flowing off the Alpha. On the dewy grass, he sneaker slipped and he fell. He felt Scott's hands on his jacked, pulling him to his feet, and thrusting him forward towards the school's door.

He couldn't breathe as the fear he was feeling from seeing his worst nightmare up close and personal had literally stolen his breath away. He was going to die, and he had never even kissed Lydia. He was going to die and he was still a virgin. He was going to die tonight, at school.

Fuck, even in death he was a such a loser.

Scott's hands caught the school door and flung it open as Stiles stumbled behind him. Both both pushed the door's hard to close them and looked out the small windows with fear in their eyes.

"This isn't going to keep him out." Scott said his eyes watching the Alpha and Noelle.

"No shit, Scott." Stiles bit out as he looked around him for something to jam the door close. Movement from Noelle's direction caught his attention and reminded him that they were the only two in the school. She hadn't followed them."Why didn't she come?"

"What?"

Stilles rubbed his hands over his face in panic." Why didn't she follow us? Noelle is still out there with it!"

"I think she's trying to find a way to get to Derek." Scott told him as he noted the way the alpha was between Noelle and Derek. "Besides, I think we need to focus on our own problem first!"

Noelle pushed the change hard, as she felt her claws lengthen, and her canines grow. Her eyes glowed orange, and she felt the wall that held her anchor in place explode. She used the pain and suffering she felt at the hands of her own family and the Seattle Alpha as an anchor to control the change.

But she wasn't going to lie here and wait for another Alpha to kill her. She wasn't anyone's victim anymore.

She wiped the blood away from her mouth, smearing it more across her skin. She watched the Alpha, waiting for her opportunity to make her death count.

The Alpha was pacing around between Derek's car and Stiles's Jeep when Noelle looked up to see Stiles creep out from the school doors. He was slinking the pavement trying to be quiet but it was only a matter of time before the Alpha picked up the sound of his shoes on the pavement. She saw the Alpha's ears turn to the direction of Stiles and she remembered her promise.

Stiles reached down to grab the abandoned lock cutters from the bottom of the school steps when he heard the growl. He looked up to see the Alpha looking straight at him, with burning red eyes. He froze in fear.

The Alpha charged him and he couldn't make his feet move. He could hear Scott screaming at him behind the school doors, but it wasn't in till he saw a smaller more human like shape smashing to the side of the Alpha, sending the larger beast off course did his feet spring into action.

Noelle shook off the hard hit, as she crouched down, teeth bared and feral warning growl echoing across the parking lot. She heard Stiles scrambling back up the steps and into the school, as she remained between the Alpha and what he wanted most.

A dangerous place to be.

"He's going to kill her." Stiles tried to push the door open to call for Noelle. He didn't want her to die for him.

"No!" Scott yelled pulling his friend away front he door handles. He grabbed the lock cutters and jammed them into the door to hold it closed." Don't open it."

"We can't just leave her out there!" Stiles pushed Scott off of him. "He's already killed Derek!"

"She said herself that not to protect her." Scott argued looking at Stiles, pulling him away from the door. Stiles would not budge, he was staring through the small window at the door. " We need to find a way out before he get's in here."

Noelle knew the boys best hope was for her to buy them enough time to find another exit from the school. She meant to live long enough to do that. She charged the Alpha first, a move he didn't expect from an Omega.

She felt her claw sink deep into his leg before the skin on her skin tear away at his sharp claws. The impact from the hit sent her into the door of Stiles's jeep, leaving a large dent. She fell to the pavement, and rolled under the jeep.

Noelle pushed the pain away from her mind, and sunk her claws into Stiles jeep, pulling herself up and over it. She came down hard on the Alpha's back, tearing at him with her claws and teeth before he reached up and pried her from his flesh.

He howled in her face, and she felt his hot breath burning into her skin as his claws dug into each of her shoulders. He stood up, onto two feet and breathed her fear in deep. Noelle started into his eyes, willing herself not to show fear. She couldn't help that she stunk of fear but she would be damned if her face showed it.

The Alpha sank his teeth into the meat above her collar bone and closed them around the bone. Noelle registered the sound of the snap, knowing the bone was broken and then felt the cold hard pavement on her face. She whimpered once, then twice and then she felt nothing.

Alpha 1, Omega 0.


End file.
